Generación X
by SetaianFlame
Summary: La clásica historia de los tres años en la Academia de Duelos. Esta vez con la participación de un nuevo alumno desde el principio. ¿qué cambios traerá la nueva presencia en la ya conocida historia?
1. Chapter 1

Generación X

El primer duelo del primer dragón

Atravesó el portal de la puerta para llegar al gran estadio donde se haría la parte práctica del examen de admisión para la prestigiosa academia de duelos.

Él caminó a paso tranquilo mientras miraba con curiosidad los duelos que ya se estaban llevando a cabo. Observando los que quizás fueran posibles compañeros en la institución, y divirtiéndose un poco al ver a "novatos" cometiendo bastantes errores y perder de forma vergonzosa.

Un par de duelistas llegaron a llamar su atención en el campo de batalla.

Entre ellos, uno que anduvo mirando por un buen rato era un chico algo bajo de cabello azul con lentes y un traje completo de color azul oscuro, casi negro, estaba en bastantes aprietos ante su examinador. Aunque tras un par de jugadas pudo derrotarlo, lo que le llamó la atención fue la cara del aspirante. Claramente esta demostraba alivio y, si bien eso era algo que le extrañaba un poco, también parecía que no consideraba su victoria como tal.

Decidió no darle demasiadas vueltas al asunto, tampoco pudo dado que alguien más llamó su atención.

– ¿observando a los demás? – oyó una voz masculina serena cerca suyo, a lo que giró la cabeza para ver quién le hablaba.

Su mirada se encontró con un joven de su edad de pelo negro peinado bastante prolijamente, su atuendo era blanco completamente con un par de líneas grises. En su brazo izquierdo llevaba un disco de duelo modelo clásico en su brazo izquierdo.

– sí, aunque no es como si pudiéramos hacer otra cosa – respondió de forma bromista, sacándole una leve risa al otro aspirante.

– supongo que vienes a tomar el examen – comentó.

– ja ¿y qué te hace pensar eso, Sherlock? – respondió.

– simple, el hecho de que no llevaras el uniforme de la academia, así como que estés en esta zona y no en la superior – compartió su análisis.

– parece que tengo a un intelectual aquí – dijo con tono burlón, pero sin intención de ofender.

– cuando me veas pelear, entonces verás que tan listo soy – lo miró de forma retadora.

– estoy ansiando eso – respondió de la misma forma.

El chico entonces se le acercó y extendió su mano – Bastion Misawa – se presentó.

– Tyson Wurcrof – hizo lo propio y correspondió el saludo.

Antes de que alguno pudiera decir otra palabra, una voz en el altoparlante los interrumpió.

– _Tyson Wurcrof, por favor preséntese al campo 8 de examen _– habló la voz de un adulto.

– tal parece que me llaman, nos vemos en un rato – se despidió Tyson mientras bajaba las escaleras.

– buena suerte – fue todo lo que Bastion dijo antes de sentarse en un asiento cercano para ver el duelo de su posible compañero.

Tras un rato de caminata pudo llegar hasta el campo en donde lo esperaba un examinador, le daba curiosidad el cómo muchos se parecían. Observó el atuendo de Obelisco Azul que el examinador usaba y luego miró su propia ropa: un pantalón jean azul en conjunto de una polera gris oscura que hacía juego con su pelo negro.

Sólo se encogió de hombros ante su propia comparación para luego cambiar su mirada a una de determinación, su meta sería el portar ese uniforme azul.

– ¿estás listo chico? – preguntó el examinador.

– ¿dice listo para aprobar? Por supuesto que sí – respondió el morocho _**(1)**_ mientras activaba su disco de duelos en su brazo izquierdo, un modelo viejo y algo maltratado, pero igual cumplía su trabajo de forma aceptable.

Además que de todos modos le darían un modelo nuevo al ingresar en la academia, así que no era imprescindible el cambiarlo.

– me gusta esa confianza, pero no creas que te lo dejaré sencillo – respondió el examinador mientras activaba su disco de duelos blanco con bordes azules. _**(2)**_

– ¡DUELO! – gritaron ambos.

**Examinador: 4000 LP**

**Tyson: 4000 LP**

– comienza tú, chico – le concedió el examinador, a lo que el aspirante aceptó.

– como digas, ¡robo! – sacó una carta y la miró, para luego colocarla en su mano y tomar otra – empezaré invocando al _Diablillo Salvaje _en modo de defensa – puso la carta de forma horizontal en la zona de monstruos, al instante se manifestó un ser demoníaco de piel verde con alas, orejas muy grandes y un cuerno rosado, así como garras y picos en sus codos y alas del mismo color. Este se encontraba arrodillado sobre su propia carta con sus brazos en forma de cruz.

**Diablillo Salvaje – DEF: 1400**

– a continuación colocaré una carta boca abajo – puso una carta en la zona de hechizos y trampas para que un holograma apareciese en el campo – y eso es todo – finalizó el turno.

– bien, robo – sacó su carta – voy a invocar a _Tenkabito Shien _en modo de ataque – un guerrero de aspecto chino con vestimenta naranja montado sobre un caballo y portando una espada apareció en el campo.

**Tenkabito** **Shien – ATK: 1500**

– este monstruo no es afectado por tus cartas de trampa, así que mejor ni te molestes en usarlas contra él – advirtió el examinador – ahora, Tenkabito, ata- – pero no pudo continuar al ser interrumpido.

– activo mi trampa _¡Rugido amenazante! _– la carta boca abajo se levanta, mostrando una carta rosada con una imagen de dos bestias enfrentándose mientras una suelta un gran rugido – ¡por este turno no se te permite atacar! – declaró Tyson, al tiempo que de la carta salía un gran rugido que intimidó e hizo retroceder al caballo de Tenkabito.

– bien jugado chico, pero necesitarás más que eso para ganar – toma dos cartas de su mano – coloco dos boca abajo y termino – su turno terminó.

– robo – sacó una nueva carta y miró su mano – voy a invocar al _Lobo de Guerra Negro Absoluto _– un lobo antropomórfico de pelaje negro con una armadura, una capa de piel y una espada apareció de su lado del campo mientras gruñía.

**Lobo de Guerra Negro Absoluto – ATK: 1600**

– es más fuerte de Tenkabito – comentó el examinador, pero no se preocupaba mucho, sus cartas lo protegerían.

– y a continuación cambiaré a mi Diablillo a modo de ataque – el monstruo mencionado se levantó y extendió sus brazos a los costados.

**Diablillo Salvaje – ATK: 1300**

– ahora, _Lobo de Guerra Negro Absoluto_ ¡ataca! – el monstruo dio un gran salto hacia el guerrero chino, pero el examinador lejos de estar preocupado, tenía una sonrisa en su cara.

– mala jugada chico ¡activaste mi tramp-! – nuevamente se interrumpió, pero esta vez por cuenta propia, pues quedó mudo al notar sus cartas boca abajo siendo tapadas por una gran oscuridad – ¿qué es esto? – preguntó extrañado y asustado.

– oh, creo que olvidé decirlo – llamó su atención Tyson – veras, mi Lobo de Guerra te impide activar trampas durante MI fase de batalla – comentó con una sonrisa, mientras que el examinador notaba su posición.

– demonios – dijo mientras el lobo negro destruía de un tajo de su espada a _Tenkabito Shien_.

**Examinador: 4000-3900.**

– ¡y ahora mi Diablillo tiene el paso libre para atacarte! – el monstruo verde corre hacia él para luego darle dos tajos con sus garras.

**Examinador: 3900-2600**

– y concluyo con una boca abajo – dijo Tyson.

– debo admitir que eso fue sorprendente – alabó mientras sacaba su carta – pero hasta aquí llega tu lobo ¡activo _Cambio de Fidelidad_! – mostró una carta en la que aparecía una persona dividida a la mitad por una línea, una mitad tenía un aspecto amable en conjunto de un ala de ángel y la otra un aspecto más amenazante con un ala demoníaca – con esto puedo tomar a to Lobo de Guerra hasta el final del turno – Tyson vio cómo unas sombras ingresaban a su monstruo, para que luego este de un salto llegara hasta el campo del oponente y se pusiera en su contra.

Esto más que ponerlo nervioso sólo consiguió sacarle un "tsk". Al iniciar la fase de batalla, sombras cubrieron su única carta boca abajo.

– y ahora tu propio monstruo te atacará – el Lobo corrió para darle una fuerte estocada al demonio verde, pero el aspirante no lo iba a permitir.

– como si te lo dejara ¡activo mi carta! – gritó para sorpresa del examinador y de algunos que miraban su duelo.

– pero no puedes, _Lobo de Guerra Negro Absoluto_ anula tus cartas durante la fase de batalla – exclamó el examinador.

– sólo las trampas, este es un hechizo _¡Colapso! _– su carta se levantó desde las sombras para mostrar un ser parecido a un goblin frente a un espejo roto _**(3)**_ – con esta carta selecciono un monstruo en el campo, y bajo sus puntos de ataque originales a la mitad – declaró, sorprendiendo a su oponente.

**Lobo de Guerra Negro Absoluto – ATK: 1600-800**

El debilitado canino no fue rival para las afiladas garras de su antiguo compañero, por lo que fue destruido tras unos cortes del _Diablillo Salvaje_. El examinador soltó un gruñido al sufrir el daño.

**Examinador: 2600-2100**

– ¿acaso previste que tomaría a tu monstruo? – preguntó sorprendido el examinador, pues eso implicaría que el chico frente a él era demasiado bueno.

– para nada –afirmó sin dudar – lo que preví fue una carta que afectara mis trampas, no que tomaras a mi monstruo – eso tranquilizó al examinador – pero igual también resultó útil en esta situación – eso no lo podía negar.

– _esto interfiere con mi estrategia de sacrificar a su monstruo para invocar uno mío antes de regresárselo, pero supongo que así son los duelos _– pensó el examinador – en ese caso antes de concluir invoco a _Inpachi Ardiente _en modo de ataque – un gran ser hecho de lo que parecía ser madera en llamas apareció en el campo.

**Inpachi Ardiente – ATK: 1850**

– entonces voy yo – roba su carta y la mira, para luego sonreír – perfecto, activo _Tormenta Fuerte _– mostró una carta de un gran tornado que se llevaba todo lo que estaba a su paso – y ahora todas las cartas hechizo o trampa en el campo dicen adiós – un gran vendaval empezó a sentirse.

– ¿qué? – sus cartas boca abajo fueron llevadas con el viento, siendo enviadas a su cementerio – ¿cómo conseguiste esa carta? – preguntó sin salir de su sorpresa, esa carta era muy rara de conseguir.

– de por ahí – respondió con simpleza – ahora activo mi _Polimerización _– mostró su carta con un vórtice azul y negro con dos siluetas naranjas siendo arrastradas por este – y uniré mi _Diablillo Salvaje _en mi campo – el demonio verde se acercó a su amo – con mi _Gil Garth_ de mi mano – un monstruo se manifestó detrás de Tyson, este era un robot bípedo de color azul y verde con una gran espada en su mano izquierda y espinas en sus brazos y piernas, ambos monstruos fueron succionados por el vórtice – ¡aparece, ser que ha morado por siglos este mundo, _El Primero de los Dragones_! – terminó su "cántico".

Del vórtice salió un dragón gigante de escamas grises, no tenía brazos ni piernas, sólo dos alas muy grandes y una larga cola. El monstruo de fusión soltó un gran rugido al aparecer en el campo.

**El Primero de los Dragones – ATK: 2700**

Todos en el estadio se quedaron mudos al ver tan imponente monstruo, incluso los examinadores y aspirantes que estaban en duelo dejaron de hacer lo que hacían para maravillarse/asustarse ante la bestia recién invocada, y no era para menos dado que el dragón, o wyvern, era más grande que el estadio en el que se encontraba su amo.

El examinador que estaba frente a ese monstruo de fusión estaba sin habla ante la vista, su mirada no se podía ver en su totalidad debido a sus lentes oscuros, pero definitivamente esta impresionado por lo que veía.

– a continuación – la voz de Tyson sacó al examinador de su sorpresa – usaré la última carta de mi mano, _Caballero del Viento Oscuro de Gaia_, que gracias a que es la única carta de mi mano, puedo invocarlo normalmente sin sacrificios – un caballero portando dos lanzas montado en un caballo negro que también usaba armadura se manifestó en el campo.

**Caballero del Viento Oscuro de Gaia – ATK: 2300**

Se acabó.

Tyson lo sabía.

El examinador lo sabía.

Todos lo que veían ese duelo lo sabían.

Con los dos monstruos en el campo, el aspirante ya tenía el duelo ganado.

Sólo hacía falta una simple orden.

– ¡Gaia, ataca a su Inpachi! – el caballo soltó un relincho para luego correr hacia el ser en llamas y que su jinete lo atravesara con una de sus lanzas.

**Examinador: 2100-1650**

– y ahora, _El Primero de los Dragones_, ¡ataca directo! – el wyvern ladeó su cabeza hacia atrás – _Aliento Primigenio _– tras gritar el nombre del ataque, el monstruo de fusión disparó una llamarada blanca que dio directo en el examinador, acabando con los puntos que le quedaban.

**Examinador: 1650-0**

Con los puntos de vida del examinador en 0, el duelo acabó y los monstruos holográficos se desvanecieron.

– y así es como se gana un duelo – comentó Tyson mientras su disco se desactivaba y regresaba sus cartas a su deck.

– bien, lo admito chico, me destrozaste – dijo su examinador mientras se le acercaba – considérate aprobado – agregó, aumentando el tamaño de la sonrisa del morocho.

– je, nada mal para un "chico" ¿verdad? – comentó para luego retirarse de la arena.

Aunque no sabía que atrajo más la atención de lo que quería, cosa nada extraña, pues no se había fijado en la impresión que dejó su dragón.

En las gradas varios alumnos y aspirantes tenían algo que decir sobre lo visto.

Bastion Misawa observaba con una mirada analítica al duelista mientras se retiraba. Una cosa le quedó clara al ver su duelo, el ahora alumno era bueno, muy bueno, y eso le sacaba una pequeña sonrisa al ver que no sería sencillo destacar en la academia con estudiantes como el morocho, y eso le gustaba.

Se levantó al escuchar que lo llamaban a él a otra de las arenas para tener su duelo y se dirigió hacia allí.

Tres alumnos que usaban el uniforme de Obelisco Azul también fueron testigos de la pelea. Quien destacaba entre ellos era un estudiante de pelo negro peinado en forma de cresta y ojos del mismo color, además que su uniforme de Obelisco Azul tenía un tono más oscuro que el de sus compañeros.

– ese chico es bastante bueno ¿no crees Chazz? – uno de los otros dos habló, una chica de pelo azul.

– es cierto, derrotó a su examinador sin recibir daño – comentó el otro, un varón de pelo oscuro.

Chazz Princeton sólo observaba en silencio a Tyson mientras este se retiraba, nunca lo admitiría en voz alta, pero definitivamente él era bueno, lo suficiente como para tener una victoria de esa forma. O quizás suerte a la hora de sacar las cartas.

– _Estate atento novato, porque si nos llegamos a encontrar en la academia de duelos… _– sonrió de forma arrogante – _te voy a enseñar tu lugar en la cadena alimenticia _– se imaginó al duelista de rodillas ante él temblando de miedo.

En una zona más alta otros dos estudiantes también fueron testigos del duelo, y tenían sus propias opiniones al respecto.

– ese chico sí que es arrogante – comentó una bella chica rubia que portaba el uniforme femenino de la academia de duelos de Obelisco Azul, siendo este blanco con líneas y cuello azul – parece que tendremos otro más este año – suspiró al imaginarse encontrarse con ese chico y oírlo presumir.

– tal vez Alexis – habló ahora un hombre de pelo azul que portaba también el uniforme de Obelisco Azul, pero este tenía los colores como el de su compañera – pero no se puede negar que puede respaldar sus palabras con su duelo – admitió con un tono sereno.

– ¿oh, acaso crees que el chico podría darte pelea, Zane? – Alexis miró de forma bromista al mejor estudiante de tercer año de la academia.

– eso aún queda por verse – respondió Zane – pero incluso así, algo me dice que su dragón esconde más trucos de los que en realidad mostró – admitió, confundiendo a su compañera.

– ¿por qué lo dices? – preguntó curiosa la rubia.

– llámalo un presentimiento – respondió – ahora queda ver a los demás aspirantes para este año – dijo tranquilo mientras dirigía su mirada a otras arenas y su amiga suspiraba por su respuesta.

En los pasillos que conectaban las arenas y las escaleras que llevaban a las gradas, Bastion y Tyson se encontraron. Al verse, ambos se sonrieron de forma retadora.

– buena suerte – dijo el aprobado al pasar a su lado.

– no la necesitaré, pero gracias – respondió el pelo prolijo sin detener su caminata.

– _mejor me apresuro, tengo curiosidad sobre qué veré en su duelo _– pensó para acelerar un poco su paso.

El duelo fue impresionante a su modo, no cabía duda que Bastion no sólo era listo, sino que hábil para los duelos. El duelo acabó con su victoria tras usar el _Anillo Destructor _para terminar con los puntos del examinador, que no estaba seguro si era el mismo que le tocó o no.

En serio, con ese uniforme, lentes oscuros y el peinado todos se parecen con unas muy contadas excepciones.

– ese último aspirante realmente lo destrozó – oyó una voz a su costado y volteó a mirar a dos chicos, uno era el peliazul que vio antes, mientras el otro era castaño dividido en dos capas, una oscura y otra clara, y un uniforme de secundaria que no supo identificar. Quien habló fue este último.

– si, Bastion Misawa, dicen que obtuvo la calificación más alta del examen escrito de entre todos los aspirantes – reveló el chico de lentes, eso sorprendió un poco al morocho la verdad.

– wow, si yo apenas pasé – dijo el castaño.

– sí, también yo, por cierto, me llamo Syrus, mucho gusto – se presentó para luego agachar la mirada – tengo muchos nervios por el examen y no sé cómo pude ganar esta pelea, no puedo creerlo – ahí supuso que era el momento de intervenir.

– yo opino diferente – comentó, llamando la atención de los dos – vi tu duelo, y realmente no lo hiciste nada mal – lo alagó.

– no, estoy seguro de que sólo fue suerte – dijo mientras volvía a agachar la mirada.

– encontrar una moneda tirada en el suelo es tener suerte, ganar un duelo significa ser hábil – le dijo.

– eso es verdad – agregó el castaño – si ganaste tu duelo significa que eres fuerte – le dio una palmada en la espalda que lo sorprendió un poco – por cierto, soy Jaden – se presentó.

– soy Tyson – hizo lo propio, aunque eso hizo que Syrus abriera los ojos sorprendido.

– ¡e-espera! ¿eres el que derrotó a su examinador sin recibir daño? – preguntó con sorpresa.

– el mismo en carne y hueso – afirmó.

– wow, eso significa que debes ser muy fuerte – Jaden casi gritó.

– claro que lo soy – confirmó con una sonrisa, disfrutaba este tipo de trato.

– eso significa que ambos ya están dentro – continuó el castaño – felicidades, yo también lo estaré, bueno en cuanto gane mi duelo – afirmó sin perder su sonrisa, sólo para recibir una mirada en blanco de Tyson.

– oye ¿no has tenido algún duelo? – preguntó Syrus recibiendo un "no" por respuesta – pues vas a tener problemas porque esta era tu última oportunidad – dijo para que Jaden casi perdiera el equilibrio.

Tyson por su parte sólo negó con la cabeza, aunque algo divertido.

Tras un rato, Bastion regresó a las gradas para luego buscar un asiento, acomodarse y luego quitarse el disco de duelo.

De ahí Jaden y Bastion intercambiaron un par de palabras, a las que el morocho no prestó atención, antes de que el castaño fuera llamado para su duelo.

Pero sí alcanzó a oír la última parte.

– aguarda – Bastion interrumpió la caminata de Jaden – si somos los segundos mejores ¿quién es el primero? – preguntó, a lo que Tyson alzó una ceja, algo le decía que él estaba incluido en ese "somos".

El castaño sonrió y se señaló a sí mismo con el pulgar – a tus órdenes, soy yo el primero – dijo con gran seguridad a lo que Bastion no supo qué responder.

– wow, es tan seguro de sí mismo – comentó Syrus – me pregunto si será tan bueno –

– bueno, confianza es algo que no le falta – dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

El comentario del castaño no lo molestó, todo lo contrario, le daba ganas de saber de qué era capaz, y si puede respaldar sus palabras.

– no es como si tú pudieras hablar de confianza en uno mismo – comentó el pelo prolijo, a lo que el morocho soló una risa dándole la razón, era presumido y no se avergonzaba de eso.

Observó el duelo para ver cómo le iba al chico, y el ver a su oponente ya le daba a pensar que no era un examinador cualquiera.

Y sólo se confirmó al escuchar de Bastion que era un presidente de departamento, lo cual no era un puesto precisamente bajo.

A ese chico le esperaba un duelo bastante duro.

Vio con curiosidad el primer monstruo invocado: _Héroe Elemental Avian_. Un mazo de Héroes Elementales. Bastante decente el arquetipo debe admitirlo, y tiene buenas cartas de fusión que son relativamente sencillas de invocar.

El monstruo estaba en modo de defensa, al menos el castaño es prevenido.

Pero eso poco importó cuando su oponente jugó a _Golem de Mecanismo Antiguo_, una carta legendaria según Bastion, el cual causa daño de penetración al oponente. Y con 3000 puntos de ataque contra 1000 de defensa, el daño era algo a tomar en cuenta.

En su siguiente turno Jaden invocó una carta que no se esperaba que estuviese en su deck: _Kuriboh Alado_. Un monstruo con una defensa de sólo 200 puntos, pero un efecto muy poderoso.

Efecto que se reveló en el siguiente turno cuando el Golem destrozó a la bola de pelos alada, pero esta última impidió que su amo sufriera daño por el resto del turno. Una buena manera de obtener un turno más aún cuando tienes todo en tu contra.

Todo se definía en el siguiente turno, el cual el castaño aprovechó muy bien. Primero aprovechó la destrucción de Kuriboh para activar _Señal del Héroe_ e invocar desde su deck a _Héroe Elemental Truco Explosivo _y en su turno usar _Retorno de Guerrero Vivo_ para añadir a Avian a su mano desde el cementerio y posteriormente invocarlo al campo.

Uno se hubiera burlado de desperdiciar su única invocación normal del turno en un monstruo que no le iba a dar la victoria, pero si sabías la verdadera fortaleza de un deck de Héroes Elementales, entonces ya conoces el dónde acabarán esos monstruos.

Y su predicción fue correcta al ver a Jaden activar su propia _Polimerización_ y unir a ambos héroes para traer a _Héroe Elemental Alado con Llamas_, un monstruo con 2100 de ATK y un efecto demoledor que causaba daño igual al Ataque del monstruo que destruye en batalla, una pena que no tuviera suficientes puntos para superar al _Golem de Mecanismo Antiguo_…

Ok, tachen eso, el castaño activó una carta hechizo de campo que le daría la victoria: _Rascacielos_, la cual aumentaría la fuerza de Alado con Llamas en 1000, permitiéndole ser más fuerte que el Gólem y ganar el duelo, gracias a que su oponente pagó 1000 LP al comienzo del duelo para activar una magia.

Al final del duelo Tyson no pudo sino sonreír, el chico tenía habilidad y podía respaldar las palabras que dijo antes (Bastion le comentó su corta charla y por eso ya sabe qué dijo), pero aun así, no lo consideraría el mejor hasta que lo derrotara.

– esto será divertido – comentó para sí mismo.

* * *

_**(1) **_Por morocho me refiero a "de piel clara y pelo negro"

_**(2) **_Este es el disco de duelos que aparece en la 4ta temporada, se me ocurrió que ese sea un disco que se les dan a los de 3er año para diferenciarlos de los demás (cosa inventada por mí porque obviamente si fuera cannon Zane y Chumley tendrían así sus discos)

_**(3) **_No sabía bien el cómo describir la imagen de "Colapso", si alguno tiene una mejor forma de describirla es libre que ponerla en un Review

* * *

**Y ahora vengo un fic de Yu-Gi-Oh GX, cuando aún tengo otros dos fics que merecen mi atención.**

**¿qué puedo decir? la idea no salía de mi cabeza y decidí sacarla de una buena vez, y la verdad, estoy satisfecho con el resultado.**

**Sobre este OC, su mazo es el clásico deck "ensalada" que no se guía por ningún arquetipo. Y, siendo GX, la única invocación del deck extra es la fusión, lo que me lleva al siguiente comentario: _El Primero de los Dragones_ está rotísimo (y sí, es su carta as). **

**Bueno, con respecto a este fic intentaré que mi OC no sea el clásico "invencible que resuelve todo lo imposible", así como también "arreglaré" un par de detalles de la historia que no me acabaron de gustar (si llegamos a esos puntos, ya sabrán de cuáles hablo). Pero no se confundan, la trama seguirá su camino con unos cambios menores.**

**Por cierto, ¿describí bien el duelo? es la primera vez que me toca narrar un duelo de Yu-Gi-Oh, y quisiera saber si fue cómodo de leer y fácil de entender. Cualquier crítica la acepto.**

**Bueno, eso sería todo y, tras publicar este cap, me pondré a continuar escribiendo mis otras historias.**

**Y ahora, sin más que decir.**

**Hasta la próxima.**


	2. Chapter 2

Generación X

Dormitorios y Examen

– estúpida institución con sus estúpidas reglas sobre los estúpidos uniformes – eran los comentarios en voz baja de cierto duelista.

Tyson Wurcrof se encontraba de pie observando su uniforme amarillo.

Él ahora era un Ra Amarillo.

El dormitorio para aquellos con capacidades "medias" para los duelos.

Había derrotado a su examinador sin haber recibido un solo rasguño, y aun así lo pusieron en el amarillo.

Resulta que únicamente si un alumno proviene de una "escuela elegante" puede ser colocado en el dormitorio azul, los considerados mejores en la academia.

Le molestaba, y bastante.

Pero bueno, no podía quejarse demasiado. Había logrado entrar en la academia y consiguió un nuevo disco de duelos, eso era algo.

También había otra cosa positiva, y ese era el dormitorio.

No será el más llamativo de todos, pero estaba bien, teniendo en cuenta que el más llamativo era prácticamente un castillo. En aspecto se parecía mucho a una mini mansión, y las habitaciones eran espaciosas e individuales. Eso le gustaba, no tendría que convivir con alguien que posiblemente no le agradaría.

Su mente por un momento recordó a los tres estudiantes que conoció en la prueba, por lo que pudo ver todos pasaron. Bastion estaba en el Ra Amarillo como él, mientras que Jaden y Syrus fueron colocados en el Slifer Rojo, el dormitorio para aquellos que "apenas" podían defenderse en un duelo.

No pudo evitar alzar una ceja al recordar esos últimos.

Claro, Syrus tenía un severo caso de falta de confianza, cosa que se notaba a la hora de pelear, por lo que colocarlo en el Slifer tiene sentido. Al menos hasta que resuelva ese problema, después ya será ver qué tan bien se desenvuelve en un duelo.

Pero, en el otro lado de la moneda…

No entendía bien el cómo Jaden llegó a parar en ese dormitorio, después de todo, derrotó a un "Jefe de Departamento" en el examen.

Claro, perdió bastantes Life Points, pero aun así es una gran hazaña.

Luego su mente lo llevó a dos detalles:

La hora en la que Jaden arribó al examen.

Y cuando dijo que apenas había pasado el examen escrito.

¿son tan estrictos que sólo por esos dos detalles le dejaron en ese dormitorio?

La verdad sonaba como algo estúpido, pero era lo más lógico que se le ocurría.

La otra alternativa que se le ocurría era que lo colocaran ahí apropósito.

Pero dudaba que la escuela fuera así de corrupta.

– bueno, supongo que no puedo hacer nada al respecto – se comentó a sí mismo mientras se encogía de hombros, para luego acomodarse bien el uniforme amarillo.

Siendo franco consigo mismo, hubiera preferido que le dieran el rojo antes que el amarillo, los colores tan brillantes no iban con él.

Solo soltó un suspiro de resignación ante ese detalle, no era que pudiera hacer mucho más.

Decidió salir del dormitorio y darse una vuelta por los alrededores, después de todo estaría en la isla por tres años, mejor conocerla bien para no perderse.

Tras un rato de caminata terminó llegando al edificio principal de la academia, miró hacia arriba para contemplar por completo la estructura.

Y quedar muy extrañado por la forma que esta poseía.

Prefirió mejor no darle demasiadas vueltas al asunto y simplemente ingresar para familiarizarse con el entorno.

Fueron unos largos minutos los que pasó perdido en los pasillos hasta escuchar lo que parecían ser voces.

Llevado por la curiosidad, siguió esas voces hasta que llegó a lo que parecía ser un campo de duelos.

Casi suelta un silbido ante el gran tamaño que este tenía, pero tuvo que reprimirlo, así como un gruñido, al ver a Jaden y Syrus frente a dos estudiantes de obelisco, un chico castaño y una chica de pelo azul.

Luego escuchó a otro hablar, para encontrar a otro Obelisco sentado en las butacas, con una mirada como si le diera igual quién estaba frente a él, y una intención oculta de que pensaba, no, estaba seguro que nadie era mejor que él.

Tyson entendía el sentimiento.

Por lo que pudo entender al escuchar la conversación, Jaden y Chazz, como ahora sabía que se llamaba ese Obelisco, se iban a enfrentar en un duelo.

No pudo evitar sonreír, esto sería interesante de ver.

O lo hubiera sido si nadie lo hubiese interrumpido.

– esta sí es una reunión interesante – una chica rubia que usaba el uniforme femenino de obelisco azul llamó la atención a todos.

El verla le llevó a pensar ¿por qué esa otra chica de pelo azul usaba el mismo uniforme que los Obeliscos varones?

Prefirió no pensar demasiado en eso antes de que ideas raras llegaran a su cabeza.

– no puedo evitar estar de acuerdo – fue el turno del único Ra en el lugar de atraer la atención.

– ¿ahora un amarillo también aquí? – el Obelisco castaño murmuró.

– Tyson – dijo Jaden sorprendido de la presencia del morocho.

– hola Alexis – saludó Chazz a la chica rubia – ¿quieres ver como limpio el piso con mi nuevo y querido amigo Jaden? Será un duelo corto pero muy entretenido, eso sí – ofreció con un aire de suficiencia.

– Te recuerdo la comida de bienvenida de los Obeliscos, llegarás tarde – le mencionó Alexis mientras se colocaba una mano en la cintura.

– ah sí claro – mencionó sin importarle mucho, pero igual se dio la vuelta – vamos chicos – llamó a los otros obeliscos, quienes lo siguieron.

– lamento que Chazz te haya tratado de esa forma – la chica le comentó a Jaden luego de que los Obeliscos se retiraran – no todos somos así, él es un idiota, sobre todo con los novados – miró a la puerta por la que se retiraron con una mirada molesta.

– ay, no te preocupes – Jaden le dijo, haciendo que la rubia lo mirara sorprendida – esos tipos no me molestan gran cosa, además los hubiera derrotado en un turno – comentó con una sonrisa algo chistosa.

– ¡tenemos que trabajar en eso de la sobreestima! – exclamó Syrus al escucharlo.

– bueno, dos turnos… quizás dos y medio – se corrigió el usuario de Héroes Elementales, causando que Alexis soltara una leve risa – ¿qué? – preguntó al escucharla.

– la comida de los novatos está por empezar – le dijo ignorando su pregunta.

– tiene razón, mejor vámonos – Jaden le dijo a Syrus antes de que ambos salieran del lugar, pero antes de llegar más lejos el castaño preguntó – oye ¿me puedes repetir tu nombre por favor? – la chica lo miró curiosa antes de sonreír.

– Alexis Rhodes ¿y tú? – respondió.

– me llamo Jaden, fue un gusto conocerte, adiós – la saludó antes de continuar su camino.

– Jaden – la chica repitió con una sonrisa.

– vaya, así de fácil ya tiene una chica mirándolo, casi siento envidia –Tyson decidió entonces romper su silencio, atrayendo la atención de la rubia.

– lo siento, por un momento olvidé que estabas aquí – se disculpó Alexis.

– oh, no lo digas tan alto o podría aprovecharme de eso a la próxima preciosa – respondió el Ra de forma bromista, aunque eso pareció hacer un "clic" en la cabeza de la rubia.

– dime ¿acaso tú eres ese chico que derrotó a su examinador sin recibir nada de año? – preguntó curiosa.

– el mismo, soy Tyson Wurcrof – se presentó dando una sonrisa algo altanera.

Tal parece que habrá otro presumido más en la escuela para agregar a la lista fue lo que pensó Alexis.

– creo que está de más decirlo pero, así como con Slifer y Obelisco, los Ra ya deben estar preparándose para la cena del primer día, así que mejor te apresuras – le recordó.

– supongo que tienes razón – admitió mientras se daba la vuelta para salir del campo – hasta luego, Rhodes – se despidió agitando levemente su mano, pero sin voltear a verla.

Una vez llegado a los pasillos sólo una cosa le llegó a la mente al morocho.

– y ahora… ¿por dónde quedaba la salida? – se preguntó a sí mismo, intentando no asustarse al creer que se volvió a perder.

Finalmente pudo llegar al dormitorio de Ra Amarillo antes de la cena, el cual afortunadamente no estaba muy lejos de la academia, pero durante el viaje pudo apreciar que el dormitorio de los Obelisco Azul está mucho más cerca del edificio, cosa que lo hizo soltar un suspiro de fastidio.

– si los Ra estamos a esta distancia de la academia, no quiero ni imaginarme que tan lejos están los rojos – pensó en voz alta recordando al usuario de héroes y al chico inseguro, pero luego se encoje de hombros – oh, bueno, no es mi problema, ya tengo bastantes cosas de las que preocuparme ahora mismo –

Al final la comida fue bastante agradable, una buena sazón y un comedor bastante grande a decir verdad, además de una porción muy buena y con posibilidad de repetir.

Definitivamente en estas condiciones no tenía de qué quejarse más que de la distancia y del uniforme, así que decidió que la comida lo ayudara a olvidarse de sus molestias.

Y vaya que lo hizo gracias al buen sabor.

Al terminar de comer decidió levantarse y dirigirse a su habitación como algunos compañeros de dormitorio hicieron, mientras otros prefirieron quedarse a charlar un rato.

Llegando a su cuarto dejó su disco en el escritorio y su deck junto a este, así como el bolsillo en el que guardaba su deck extra y un par de cartas que pueden ser útiles según la ocasión. _**(1)**_

Finalmente se recostó en su cama y se puso a descansar para finalmente acabar el día.

– ¿entonces hoy llegan nuevas cartas? – preguntó Tyson a Bastion mientras ambos caminaban hacia la zona de la tienda de cartas.

Habían pasado ya un par de semanas desde el inicio de la academia y ambos se habían vuelto amigos, o al menos compañeros que se llevaban bastante bien.

– así es ¿acaso no viste los helicópteros y los barcos que se acercaron a la isla? – preguntó el pelo prolijo extrañado, se supone que son vecinos y si él pudo verlo entonces el morocho seguro que también pudo.

Pero sólo ganó una mirada extrañada que lo hizo creer que no los vio.

– ¿esos barcos traían las cartas? – oh, parece que se equivocó, pero aun así logró asentir – ¿no es algo demasiado sólo por un par de carta nuevas? – preguntó confundido.

Solo eran unas cartas y ya ¿por qué tanto drama?

– ¿no lo sabes? – preguntó sólo para recibir una mirada en blanco de su compañero, el cual estaba seriamente considerando responderle "si lo supiera no te lo preguntaría" pero mejor guardó silencio – cada cierto tiempo nuevos sobres de cartas llegan a la academia, sobres que traen cartas raras o en ocasiones incluso llegan antes aquí que al mercado público – le informó, sorprendiéndolo. _**(2)**_

– vaya, ahora eso SI es un buen motivo para esa seguridad – respondió imaginando a un gran grupo de individuos vestidos como terroristas intentando alcanzar las cartas en el barco, sin éxito.

Aunque seguramente no sería así la cosa, pero bueno, su imaginación a veces volaba demasiado alto.

Dejando eso de lado, Tyson definitivamente quería ver qué clase de cartas había disponibles, nunca sabes cuándo una carta puede tener el efecto justo para salvarte el pellejo cuando nada más puede hacerlo, y más el día de hoy que era día de examen, el cual poseía una parte escrita y otra práctica.

Ya habían acabado la parte escrita por lo que se acercaba la práctica, pero antes había un interludio que todos querían aprovechar para conseguir cartas nuevas, y él no era una excepción.

Bastion por su parte no estaba realmente interesado en las cartas nuevas, diciendo que su mazo se desmoronaría si tiene solo una carta equivocada, pero igual accedió a acompañar a su compañero.

La verdad es que aún no descifraba la clave del deck de Tyson, y quizás ver qué cartas decidiría agregarle lo ayudaría a entenderlo.

Claro que Tyson estaba al tanto de eso y ambos lo sabían, pero en lugar de ofenderse el Ra disconforme del uniforme le dijo que lo desafiara cuando quisiera o estuviera listo, lo que pasara primero, pues ese le parecía un gran reto que superar el enfrentar a alguien preparado para "countear" su deck.

Claro que para eso estaban sus cartas extras, pero nunca lo diría en voz alta, pues son un as bajo la manga que prefiere que pocos sepan.

Finalmente lograron llegar a la tienda, sólo para encontrarse con un gran tumulto de estudiantes que se amontonaban para poder ver las nuevas cartas, Tyson no pudo evitar sentir pena ajena por esos estudiantes y su comportamiento de niños de seis años.

Fue entonces que un gran número de oficiales, o al menos eso parecían, llegaron y apartaron a los estudiantes de la puerta cerrada de la tienda de cartas, para que luego un hombre vestido de capitán llegara con un maletín al grito de "a ver niños ¿estaban buscando esto?" mientras alzaba dicho maletín.

Todos los estudiantes entonces gritaron de júbilo y hasta aplaudieron mientras el hombre ingresaba en la tienda.

Todos los estudiantes gritaron mientras la tienda abría y corrieron para conseguir las cartas.

Tyson los siguió también, aunque más que por apuro fue para ver la "matanza" por las cartas, aunque tanto él como Bastion se desconcertaron al ver a los estudiantes cayendo de espalda al suelo.

Pero luego lo entendieron al ver que el maletín estaba vacío.

– tsk, me siento estafado y ni siquiera pagué – murmuró Tyson.

– oiga ¿y dónde están las cartas? – un estudiante le preguntó a la encargada.

– ya saben las reglas: el que llega primero elige primero – respondió la encargada con una sonrisa mientras señalaba al individuo al lado del maletín.

El sujeto estaba vestido de negro, usaba un sobrero y lente oscuros, haciendo casi imposible el saber de quién se trataba.

– yo llegué primero y las tomé todas – admitió el sujeto desconocido con una voz muy familiar.

Se oyó un "¡¿QUÉ?!" colectivo de parte de todos los estudiantes, excepto el morocho y el pelo prolijo, un porque no estaba interesado en las cartas y el otro intentaba recordar dónde escuchó esa voz antes.

Tras la queja colectiva de los estudiantes, estos empezaron a ver las cartas restantes "normales" que quedaban en la tienda.

Tyson sólo suspiró de frustración, no esperaba ser el primero en llegar, pero tampoco esperaba que un codicioso se llevara todas las cartas ¿cuánto debía salir el conjunto entero de cartas raras a todo esto? El bastardo debía tener una gran cantidad de DPs para poder comprarlas todas mientras él sólo tenía una cantidad no muy grande por el escaso número de duelistas que aceptaban enfrentarlo.

– ¿qué harás ahora? – le preguntó Bastion.

– veré qué encuentro por aquí, con suerte habrá algo que me servirá – dijo con un suspiro – no hace falta que me acompañes, dudo encontrar algo que sea demasiado útil, pero la esperanza no la pierdo – le ofreció, a lo que encogiéndose de hombros aceptó y se marchó.

Tyson sólo suspiro otra vez mientras observaba a todos los estudiantes volviéndose locos por obtener una carta decente.

No era la "matanza" que esperaba, pero algo es algo.

Iba a ir a uno de los estantes cuando sintió algo. No podía expresarlo con palabras, pero era como si algo lo llamara. Extrañado por el sentimiento se acercó hasta el maletín que se encontraba "vacío", pudo ver entonces que había un "pañuelo" o "tela" blanca dentro de este.

Sin saber el porqué de sus acciones, tomó el pañuelo y lo levantó, sólo para ver que una carta cae de este.

Extrañado, toma la carta y la mira.

En esta se podía ver una esfera naranja robótica con unos brazitos y patitas verdes y grandes "ojos" de esclerótica amarilla e iris morada.

Viéndolo bien, parecía un Kuriboh.

– _KuriEsfera_ – leyó el nombre de la carta en voz alta, tras verla otro poco se encogió de hombros, era una carta rara y seguro sería útil en su deck.

El que era una carta rara se reflejó en su precio, ese día su "billetera virtual" fue la que más sufrió al perder más de la mitad de DPs que había acumulado.

Sin embargo, algo extraño sucedió luego de comprarla, pues estuvo seguro de que pudo escuchar un "Kuri" con un tono robótico.

Miró a su alrededor extrañado, pero luego le restó importancia, seguro sería su imaginación jugándole una broma.

Finalmente la hora de la parte práctica del examen llegó.

Había ido al dormitorio para reacomodar su deck para la inclusión de su nueva carta, aunque realmente no debió hacer muchos cambios, simplemente decidir qué carta sacar para agregar a la "máquina".

Ventajas de que su deck no siguiera una estrategia demasiado fija.

Mientras esperaba su turno pudo observar el campo de batalla y encontrarse con algunos duelos bastante interesantes.

Y luego de un buen rato, fue llamado para su duelo.

Caminó tranquilamente hasta llegar al campo de duelo donde su oponente lo esperaba.

Era un estudiante de Ra Amarillo como él, llevando obviamente el mismo uniforme, tenía el pelo corto de color naranja y ojos oscuros, su disco de duelos indicaba que era de primer o segundo año.

Un examinador se acercó a ambos, Tyson no estaba seguro de si era el mismo de su examen de ingreso o no, y se dispuso a presentarlos.

– muy bien, este será un examen de duelo entre Tyson Wurcrof y Swin Kazuma – presentó a ambos duelistas amarillos – quiero que sea un buen duelo, y me aseguraré de detenerlo si alguno muestra una actitud antideportiva ¿entendido? – advirtió, a lo que ambos respondieron con un "Si" – muy bien, pueden comenzar – concedió.

– entonces tú eres él – el chico ahora conocido como Swin comentó.

– ¿"él"? – preguntó Tyson.

– el duelista amarillo que ganó sin sufrir daño en su examen – aclaró – nunca pude verte en un duelo más allá de los rumores, así que estar frente a ti es emocionante – agregó con una sonrisa desafiante.

– muy bien – aceptó – enséñame lo que tienes entonces – le devolvió la sonrisa.

– con gusto – y ambos se prepararon

– ¡DUELO! – gritaron al unísono.

**Swin: 4000 LP**

**Tyson: 4000 LP**

– tomaré el primer turno si no tienes problemas – dijo el morocho mientras robaba una carta – no está mal – se dijo a sí mismo – invocaré a _El Fantasma Ordinario de Escapa Sueños _en modo de defensa – un ser esquelético de piel pálida pegada a los huesos y cabellera rosada portando una espada y escudo apareció en el campo sobre una carta colocada de forma horizontal, estaría arrodillado si tuviese piernas, pero por mientras se protegía con su escudo.

**El Fantasma Ordinario de Escapa Sueños – DEF: 1800**

– y concluyo con una carta boca abajo – el holograma se materializó a sus pies.

– mi turno – exclamó mientras sacaba su carta – perfecto – comentó para luego presionar un botón de su disco de duelos y que una ranura se abriera para colocar una nueva carta – activo la carta hechizo de campo: _Océano Legendario _– colocó la carta en la nueva ranura y entonces todo el entorno cambió.

Edificios brotaron a su alrededor, así como estructuras que recordaban a la antigua Grecia. Y cuando todos creían que el cambio había terminado, toda la ciudad empezó a inundarse hasta que estuvo completamente hundida.

Todos se sorprendieron del cambio de campo y se preguntaban qué podría llegar a hacer.

– a continuación – Swin llamó la atención del público – invocaré al _Rey del Terror Salmón_ – un gran monstruo se materializó en el campo, era un Salmón Real gigante de color marrón y ojos rojos muy amenazantes.

**Rey del Terror Salmón – ATK: 2400**

– ahora bien, normalmente debería sacrificar un monstruo en el campo para poder invocarlo ya que es de nivel 5, pero gracias al efecto del _Océano Legendario_ todos los monstruos AGUA en nuestro campo y mano reducen su nivel en 1, por lo que ahora es considerado de nivel 4 – explicó – oh, y también todos ganan 200 puntos de ataque y defensa – añadió.

**Rey del Terror Salmón – ATK: 2400-2600**

– tsk, esto va a ser un problema – murmuró Tyson.

– ahora Rey del Terror, ataca a ese fantasma con cañón submarino – siguiendo su comando, el gran salmón salió disparado hacia el fantasma para embestirlo con su cuerpo, destruyéndolo sin piedad – voy a colocar una carta y te cedo el turno – finalizó.

– bien, eso fue un buen turno, lo admito – concedió – pero aquí culminará, robo – sacó una carta y la miró – bueno, pudo ser mejor – se dijo, viendo que sacó la carta que acababa de incluir en su deck: _"KuriEsfera"_, la colocó en su mano y luego tomó otra carta – invoco al _Muro de Ilusión_ en modo de defensa – una pared que parecía estar hecha de carne y huesos apareció en el campo.

**Muro de Ilusión – DEF: 1850**

Muchos de los presentes quedaron algo perturbados por el aspecto bastante grotesco del monstruo, y algunos casi de orinan del miedo cuando de ese muro se asomó una cabeza femenina de piel morada y larga cabellera roja que parecía estar unida a la carne del muro.

– y con eso concluyo – terminó, sorprendiendo a varios de que eso fuera lo único que hiciera.

– vaya, esperaba un poco más ¡robo! – saca su carta y sonríe al verla – voy a activar la carta hechizo _¡Pulverizar Escudo!_ – muestra una carta de un rayo destruyendo un escudo – creo que el efecto es más que obvio, pero lo diré de todas formas, un monstruo en modo de defensa es destruido – declaró.

– oh mier…coles – maldijo en voz baja mientras el muro era atravesado por un rayo y destruido.

– y ahora invoco al _Ejército de Pirañas_ en modo de ataque – un gran número de pirañas verdes salen de los inundados edificios y se unen formando un único cardumen.

**Ejército de Pirañas – ATK: 800-1000**

– lindos pescaditos – comentó Tyson algo tenso al ver lo que le esperaba, al menos a pesar de todo, esos monstruos no iban a derrotarlo este turno, así que podría guardarse su carta boca abajo y…

– ahora te ataco directo con el _Ejército de Pirañas_, ¡vayan! ¡muérdanlo hasta la muerte! – las pirañas nadaron velozmente hasta Tyson – oh, y para que lo sepas, cuando el _Ejército de Pirañas_ te ataca directamente, ¡el daño se duplica! – Tyson abrió los ojos de sorpresa, pero fue muy tarde para reaccionar.

El cardumen lo alcanzó y las pirañas lo mordieron en todo el cuerpo.

Aunque agradeció que dejaran tranquila "cierta parte" suya.

**Tyson: 4000-2000**

– y ahora ¡Rey del Terror, termina este duelo! – nuevamente el salmón gigante arremetió contra Tyson, esta vez buscando acabar con sus puntos restantes

El Ra inconforme con el uniforme estaba por activar su carta boca abajo, pero algo lo interrumpió.

El tiempo pareció detenerse para él, mientras una carta en su mano brillaba levemente.

Volvió entonces a escuchar ese robótico "Kuri" mientras observaba la carta que brillaba, y decidió leer de una buena vez su efecto.

Abrió los ojos de la sorpresa y casi quiso darse una palmada en la frente por ser tan torpe de no haberlo leído previamente.

Pero bueno, lo hecho, hecho está, así que ahora no se quejaría.

– ¡activo el efecto de _KuriEsfera _desde mi mano! – exclamó de golpe, revelando la carta en su mano mientras el tiempo volvía a la normalidad.

– ¿qué? – su rival exclamó confundido.

– puedo activar su efecto si un monstruo oponente declara un ataque – comenzó a explicar – y entonces puedo descartarlo, haciendo que ese monstruo cambie a modo de defensa – declaró dejando a todos sorprendidos.

– ¿¡qué!? – gritó Swin esta vez sorprendido y algo alarmado.

– ¡ahora _KuriEsfera, _es hora de poner a este "rey" de rodillas! – Comandó mientras descartaba la carta.

_KuriEsfera _apareció en el campo, sacando un grito de varias chicas que lo consideraron adorable, y soltó una gran cantidad de ondas de sonido que obligaron al Rey del Terror a cambiar su posición de batalla.

**Rey del Terror Salmón – DEF: 1000-1200**

Swin gruñó – esta vez de salvaste, pero espera al siguiente turno – y con eso dicho, acabó su turno.

– ¡robo! – Exclamó Tyson para ver la carta – activo la _Olla de la Codicia_, así que robo otras dos cartas – hizo lo dicho y miró, para luego sonreír – ya es hora – comentó lo suficientemente alto como para que los demás lo escuchen.

– ¿"ya es hora"? – repitió confundido el usuario de agua.

– activo la carta hechizo _Santuario de Dragones _– mostró una de las cartas que robó, en esta se veía un gran valle lleno de árboles y troncos con forma de colmillos – con esta carta puedo buscar en mi deck un monstruo tipo dragón y enviarlo al cementerio – tomó su mazo y buscó la carta – aquí está, descarto al _Dragón Cazador _– envió la carta al cementerio, pero no terminó ahí – ahora, como el monstruo dragón que descarté era un monstruo normal, puedo descartar otro monstruo dragón automáticamente – declaró.

– ¿¡estás descartando tus propios monstruos!? – preguntó Swin sorprendido y sin entender por qué alguien haría eso.

– sip – respondió con simpleza – y ahora descarto al _Dragón Elemental_ al cementerio – envió al segundo monstruo al cementerio.

Todo mundo observaba a Tyson preguntándose cuál era su objetivo, pero no tuvieron que esperar mucho para averiguarlo.

– ahora, como tienes dos monstruos más que yo, puedo invocar de forma especial al _Demonio Mega-Ciber_ – un ser humanoide de armadura dorada con detalles eléctricos color negro y picos plateados apareció en el campo.

**Demonio Mega-Ciber – ATK: 2200**

– ahora activo _Espejo de Dragón_ – mostró una carta de un dragón de escamas rojas intentando escapar de un espejo dorado, esta era la segunda que robó gracias a la _Olla de la Codicia_ – con esto puedo hacer una Invocación de Fusión a un monstruo de tipo dragón retirando del juego los materiales de mi cementerio – la declaración sorprendió a muchos.

– ¿¡invocación de fusión desde el cementerio!? – exclamó un estudiante sorprendido.

– ahora voy a unir a _El Fantasma Ordinario de Escapa Sueños_ con mi _Dragón Cazador _– ambos monstruos se manifestaron detrás de Tyson, el _Dragón Cazador _era un dragón de escamas metálicas de color negro, alas en sus muslos y una gran cuchilla en su mentón y su cola. Además, el nombre de este no pasó desapercibido por Swin.

– ¿_Dragón Cazador_? ¡ese fue el monstruo que descartaste! – exclamó este ahora entendiendo.

– precisamente – afirmó - ¡ahora! dragón que ha morado este mundo desde su nacimiento ¡desciende! _¡El Primero de los Dragones!_ – nuevamente el gigantesco dragón hizo su aparición, sorprendiendo a quienes no lo habían visto anteriormente.

**El Primero de los Dragones – ATK: 2700**

– ¿¡cómo es que esa cosa entra en este lugar!? – Preguntó sorprendido y algo asustado un alumno, aunque nadie le pudo responder ya fuera por estar muy sorprendidos o por no saber la respuesta.

– y aún hay más – Tyson volvió a atraer la atención a sí mismo – todavía me queda mi invocación normal ¿recuerdas? – preguntó con una sonrisa tranquila, pero que asustaba – primero colocaré una carta boca abajo – el holograma se manifestó – y ahora sólo tengo una carta en mi mano – muchos de los que vieron su duelo en el examen ya se hacían una idea de qué monstruo aparecería ahora – invoco ahora al _Caballero del Viento Oscuro de Gaia_, el cual puede ser invocado de forma normal sin sacrificar si es la única carta en mi mano – el poderoso caballero hizo su aparición.

**Caballero del Viento Oscuro de Gaia – ATK: 2300**

– ¡batalla! _Demonio Mega-Ciber_ ataca al Rey del Terror – el guerrero de armadura dorada atacó al monstruo que defendía con un poderoso golpe cargado de electricidad, destruyéndolo.

– ngh – Swin se cubrió para protegerse de humo que provocó la destrucción de su monstruo.

– ahora, Gaia, ataca a ese _Ejército de Peces_ – fue su siguiente orden.

El caballero galopó hasta quedar frente al enorme cardumen, entonces lo apuntó con sus dos lanzas y empezó a girarlas con cada vez más fuerza y velocidad hasta generar un tornado, o en este caso torbellino, que atrapó a todos los peces y los destruyó.

– ¡Gha! – gritó el oponente al sentir sus LP bajar.

**Swin: 4000-2700**

– y por último, pero no menos importante – Tyson dijo – _El Primero de los Dragones_ ¡ataca directamente! – el gran dragón soltó una gran llamarada blanca hacia el usuario de agua, quien lo recibió entero.

– ¡ahhhhhh! – gritó este ante el ataque, aunque claro, no sufría daño real.

**Swin: 2700-0**

Todos se quedaron en silencio ante la increíble remontada que Tyson realizó, hasta que cierto estudiante del dormitorio Slifer con cabello castaño comenzó a aplaudir, seguido de un Ra Amarillo bien peinado, para que luego todos los demás estudiantes salieran de su sorpresa y aplaudieran también.

El Ra vencedor, feliz por recibir esos aplausos, dio una reverencia a modo de gratitud por el gesto. Luego miró a su oponente.

– oye, ¿estás bien? – preguntó, más por cortesía que por verdadero interés, porque la verdad no se podía salir realmente lastimado por un duelo.

– estoy bien – se levantó y se sacudió el polvo, luego lo miró y suspiró – me destrozaste – comentó.

– seh, pero me tuviste contra las cuerdas – se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia – tuve suerte de conseguir a _KuriEsfera_ antes del duelo, sino, probablemente me habrías ganado – admitió.

El pelo naranja permaneció callado por unos segundos, hasta que le ofreció la mano.

– un día te volveré a enfrentar, y entonces, ganaré – le aseguró con una mirada llena de determinación.

El morocho lo vio por unos segundos y entonces sonrió de lado para responder el gesto – cuando quieras, aceptaré cualquier desafío que me hagas – y con eso, la promesa de la revancha fue hecha.

Los demás duelos del examen continuaron sin muchas sorpresas, después de esa remontada que hizo no muchos pudieron hacer algo para realmente sorprender a quienes observaban, incluyéndolo. Aunque luego algo le llamó la atención cuando Jaden fue llamado al campo, y precisamente su contrincante era Chazz Princeton.

Que "coincidencia".

Tyson no pudo evitar hacer una mueca al ver al Obelisco Azul.

Si bien era cierto que se parecían en lo que respecta a la arrogancia, el Obelisco lo llevaba más allá de lo que el Ra lo hacía.

Se podría decir que no se llevaban muy bien.

Al ver a Bastion pudo notar por su cara que definitivamente las cosas no iban bien y que lo más sensato que Jaden podía hacer era rehusarse y exigir un contrincante más justo.

Por eso casi se muere de la risa al ver la cara que puso cuando el Slifer aceptó el duelo.

Aunque otra cosa lo obligó a mantener la compostura, y era cuando Crowler hablaba.

Resulta que era el mismo que enfrentó a Jaden en el examen de ingreso, y luego había algo en su memoria que lo obligaba a pensar más de lo que le gustaría, como si no fuese suficiente en el día el que ese sujeto se llevara todas las…

Entonces fue que cayó en 20 y abrió los ojos de sorpresa.

La voz de Crowler y la del sujeto misterioso eran iguales.

Eso significa…

¡que él fue quien tomó las cartas!

No le quedó otra que guardar silencio, si lo que pensaba era cierto, entonces ese profesor sin dudas era corrupto, y presentía que no le gustó su derrota en manos de Jaden.

Se obligó a sí mismo a relajarse, no podía hacer nada, y tampoco podía delatarlo sin pruebas, sería la palabra de un estudiante sin evidencia contra la de un profesor.

Él tendría las de perder.

No le quedó otra más que ver el duelo.

Sólo fueron un par de turnos, pero fueron suficientes para confirmar sus sospechas.

El ver al _Cañón Dragón Catapulta VWXYZ_ fue suficiente para darle la razón, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo deseaba equivocarse.

Tal parece que Crowler le dio las nuevas cartas a Chazz para que enfrentara a Jaden

¿qué tan bajo podían caer? Se preguntaba

El Slifer tuvo que defenderse con todo lo que podía para así poder salir adelante, pero al final logró remontar.

– _Kuriboh Alado Nilvel-10_, ¿quién se lo hubiera imaginado? – comentó para sí mismo sonriendo al ver al poderoso robot ser destruido.

Jaden sólo tuvo que invocar a _Héroe Elemental Avian _al turno siguiente para ganar así el duelo.

Todo mundo, incluyéndolo, aplaudió ante la victoria bien merecida del Slifer y el mismo rector de la academia declaró que sería ascendido a Ra Amarillo.

Un par de semanas y ya alcanzó una promoción, casi lo envidiaba.

– felicidades Jaden, déjame darte la bienvenida al dormitorio Ra amarillo – fue lo que Bastion le dijo a Jaden al escuchar la noticia.

– parece que nos veremos más seguido ahora – fue el comentario a modo de broma de Tyson.

– oye Tyson, por cierto, quería preguntarte algo – dijo el Slifer de golpe.

– ¿eh? ¿qué cosa? – preguntó curioso.

– ¿cuáles eran las cartas que colocaste y nunca usaste? – fue la pregunta de Jaden.

– si, yo también me quedé con la duda ahora que lo mencionas Jaden – fue el comentario de Syrus

– oh, eso – dijo – simple, fueron las cartas _Llamada de los Condenados _y luego _Puerta de Monstruo_ – respondió.

– interesante – dijo Bastion – pero ¿por qué no las usaste antes? – preguntó.

– no tuve la chance, con _Llamada de los Condenados _sólo podría invocar un monstruo, pero estaba obligado a invocarlo en modo de ataque, por lo que _KuriEsfera_ era la mejor opción, y _Puerta de Monstruo _era dejar las cosas muy al azar, no me convenía en esa situación, así que mejor la coloqué para aprovechar el efecto de Gaia – explicó y lo demás entendieron, Jaden además pareció recordar algo.

– oh, cierto ¿dónde conseguiste esa _KuriEsfera_? – preguntó ahora recordando el monstruo que se parecía bastante a su _Kuriboh Alado_.

– je, digamos que fue un golpe de suerte, estaba en el maletín de cartas raras y el sujeto que las compró todas parece que no la vio – respondió.

– ¿en serio? – preguntaron incrédulos los dos Slifers.

– parece que tuviste bastante suerte, Tyson – opinó Bastion quien también debió admitir que eso fue buena suerte.

Con ello dicho cada quien se fue a su propio dormitorio.

Al día siguiente Tyson se encontró con la noticia de que Jaden había decidido permanecer en el Slifer Rojo a pesar de todo.

– bueno, no lo puedo culpar, yo habría hecho lo mismo si no fuera porque mi objetivo es ser un azul – se dijo a sí mismo, luego vio una foto que tenía en su escritorio.

En ella se veían a 4 chicos jóvenes, todos varones. Tres de ellos tenían el pelo de color negro mientras el cuarto era pelirrojo.

– hoy me encontré con alguien que usaba una estrategia como la tuya, Gerio – dijo mirando a uno de los de pelo negro, este tenía un característico mechón tapándole el ojo derecho, y el ojo que tenía libre era color rojo – sin embargo era mucho más simple, incluso sin la _KuriEsfera _pude haberle ganado – comentó al aire recordando su idea original de usar su trampa para recuperar al _Muro de Ilusión_ y que su oponente lo atacara para que su salmón regresara a su mano.

Dejó de ver la foto para luego dirigirse hacia la puerta.

– me pregunto ¿dónde estarán, chicos? – y salió entonces de su habitación.

* * *

_**(1) **_Para quienes no entendieron, Tyson tiene un Side Deck en caso de tener que hacer un cambio rápido de cartas.

_**(2) **_Esta es la única explicación que se me ocurrió para toda esa seguridad que había en esa entrega de cartas, después de todo ¿por qué otro motivo habría militares protegiendo cartas si estas no fuesen raras y/o exclusivas?

* * *

**Quionda damas y caballeros.**

**Nuevo cap, bastante más rápido que con las otras historias, espero que no se pongan celosas.**

**La verdad es que con YuGiOh es más fácil avanzar la trama (al menos de momento), esto dado que la estructura de sus episodios es bastante sencilla: introducción, hay un problema X, hay uno o más duelos, fin; y ya está.**

**Ahora bien, habrán notado que me salteé algunos episodios del anime, y es que la verdad no pude encontrar lugar para Tyson en esos eventos. El primer duelo entre Jaden/Judai y Chazz/Manjoume y la carta falsa de Alexis/Asuka, no había motivo lógico para que Tyson participara, siendo este un Ra Amarillo y no poder interactuar tan seguido con Jaden y Syrus/Sho. Por lo que tuve que avanzar hasta el cap más cercano en el que él podría hacer algo (porque sólo meterlo para ver un duelo que no va a cambiar en nada no tiene mucho sentido)**

**Luego, la parte de la compra de cartas, francamente suponiendo que esas cartas son raras, entonces deberían ser bastante caras, más considerando que debe haber algún tipo de medidas para que un estudiante no las compre todas, obviamente no hay un límite de "X número de cartas por comprador", de lo contrario Crowler/Chronos no se las habría llevado todas. Y eso me lleva a los siguiente puntos: "Esfera Kuriboh" (nombre original de "KuriEsfera") y el análisis de Tyson.**

**La primera, sé que es una carta de la generación de Arc-V, pero igual quise ****incluirlo porque quería darle a Tyson un Kuriboh, y ese me llamó bastante la atención. La segunda... vamos ¿me van a decir que un estudiante con dos dedos de frente no puede notar cuando le "****serruchan**** el suelo" (para quien no sepa, significa hacer lo posible por desacreditar a alguien)? y más considerando que Crowler no hizo nada para ocultar su voz ni su acento.**

**Bueno, eso es todo lo que quería aclarar. Cualquier duda, crítica o comentario pueden escribir un Review o un Mensaje Privado.**

**Hasta la próxima.**


	3. Chapter 3

Generación X

Duelo de sombras en el Dormitorio Abandonado

– Diablillo Salvaje, ataca directo con _Garras_ _Diabólicas_ – comandó a su monstruo para que este corriera y diera dos tajos a su oponente.

– Gha! – gritó un estudiante con el uniforme de Ra Amarillo al tiempo que el demonio verde lo cortaba con sus garras.

**Estudiante: 1100-0**

– y esa es otra victoria – se felicitó a si mismo.

– diablos, eres demasiado bueno – se quejó su oponente, un estudiante de cabello verde algo largo.

– nah, tampoco tanto, si lo fuera ya me habrían promovido a Obelisco, o incluso a Rector – comentó en tono bromista, a lo que el peli-verde se rió – bueno, nos vemos luego Toni – se despidió mientras se retiraba.

– veo que estás teniendo una buena racha – oyó decir a Bastion una vez que ingresó al comedor para la hora de la cena.

– ¿qué puedo decir? Obtengo la carta necesaria en el mejor momento – se encogió de hombros.

No le veía tanto drama, sólo tenía suerte al sacar ¿de qué otra forma obtendría la carta necesaria en el turno apropiado?

Sólo pura suerte.

– en fin ¿sabes si pasó algo interesante últimamente? – preguntó con curiosidad.

Si alguna ventaja tenía el vivir con un erudito, era que podías preguntarle cualquier cosa, y Tyson se aprovechaba sabiendo que Misawa prestaba más atención a lo que ocurría en la academia que él.

– no mucho la verdad – respondió con honestidad, sacando un gruñido a su compañero, la tranquilidad lo aburría, por eso buscaba duelos – pero entre lo poco que escuché estaba "El Dormitorio Abandonado" – eso sí picó su atención.

– ¿un dormitorio abandonado? – preguntó para asegurarse de haber escuchado bien, a lo que su compañero asintió – no será una de esas historias de terror que cuentan los de tercero a los de primer año ¿o si? – no perdía la esperanza de ver algo interesante, pero debía ser realista.

– considerando que oí a dos de tercero hablando sobre el tema, lo dudo – respondió el pelo prolijo.

– ahora eso SI suena interesante – comentó con una sonrisa, pero poco le duró tras oír a su compañero.

– sin embargo, también oí que el ingreso está prohibido para todos los estudiantes – Tyson lo miró mientras escuchaba – aparentemente si te descubren serás expulsado – ante esto el morocho chasqueó la lengua de fastidio.

Pero luego sonrió.

– entonces _si nos atrapan _nos expulsarán, bueno saberlo – comentó para sí mismo.

– no estarás planeando ir ¿verdad? – preguntó Bastion.

– oye, nos vas a quitarme la primera cosa realmente interesante que encuentro aquí – respondió.

– te expulsarán si te atrapan – advirtió.

– palabras clave "si me atrapan", ósea que estaré bien en tanto no me descubran – contradijo – es como copiarse en los exámenes, no es trampa si no te descubren – comparó, a lo que su compañero entrecerró los ojos.

– ¿haces trampa en los exámenes? – interrogó, a lo que su compañero sólo se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa.

– por favor ¿me creerías capaz? – preguntó con tono inocente, a lo que Misawa sólo lo observó en silencio, dándole toda la respuesta que necesitaba – oh, desconfías de mí – se lleva una mano al pecho – la traición, la decepción hermano – dramatizó.

Ante esto el erudito no pudo evitar sonreír.

Al final ambos se llevaban bastante bien.

* * *

Ya era la noche de ese mismo día, y Tyson se encontraba deambulando por el bosque con una linterna en mano.

– bien, llevo casi una hora caminando sin rumbo y no he encontrado nada de nada – se dijo a si mismo con un suspiro, tal parece que eso no era más que una broma o como mínimo un rumor.

Estaba a punto de tirar la toalla, pero alcanzó a oír unas voces no muy lejos.

Llevado por su curiosidad, caminó hasta donde escuchaba las voces para terminar encontrando a los esos dos Slifers, Jaden y Syrus, junto a un tercero que no conocía. Este era un Slifer bastante…. grande por decirlo que algún modo, se notaba que no pasaba hambre, además que su cabello y nariz le hacían parecer un koala por alguna razón.

– parece que no soy el único que tuvo ganas de dar un paseo nocturno – habló Tyson repentinamente, causando que Syrus y el estudiante koala dieran un salto del susto.

– oh, Tyson, eres tú – habló Jaden al ver al Ra acercándose.

– ¡no aparezcas así de la nada! – se quejó el peli-azul por el susto recibido, a lo que el aludido sólo se encogió de hombros.

– ja, tranquilo, por más divertido que es asustarlos esa no fue mi intención – confesó – y a todo esto ¿qué los trae por aquí? – preguntó.

– oh, estamos buscando el dormitorio abandonado – respondió Jaden.

– oh, ustedes también –

– ¿tú también lo buscas? – preguntó Syrus.

– seh, la verdad me dio curiosidad un lugar así, por lo que decidí investigar, es la cosa más interesante que ha ocurrido en estos días, y eso es decir mucho – medio se quejó en esa última parte.

– pues vamos todos entonces, entre más mejor – ofreció Jaden animadamente.

– no veo por qué no – se encogió de hombros nuevamente – de paso ¿me presentan a su amigo? Creo que no lo he visto hasta ahora – señaló al estudiante.

– oh, claro, él es Chumley, Chumley él es Tyson – los presentó entre sí.

– un gusto – dijo el Ra.

– i-igualmente – respondió el Slifer, algo tenso por alguna razón.

– bueno ¿qué estamos esperando? Vamos – Jaden empezó a liderar el viaje.

– oye ¿quién te nombró el líder? – preguntó Tyson con tono bromista.

– el mejor duelista lidera – respondió aún animado.

– entonces deberían seguirme a mí – contradijo mientras se adelantaba.

– ¿y eso según quién? – el Slifer volvió a tomar la delantera.

– según la lógica y todo lo que es claro como el agua – respondió al tiempo que aumentaba el paso.

Esto ya no era cosa de jugar, esto ahora era cosa de orgullo entre dos duelistas bastante tercos.

– oigan ¡espérenos! – gritó Syrus mientras los perseguía.

– ¿por qué tenemos que correr? – se quejó Chumley.

Tras unos minutos en los que Tyson y Jaden "compitieron" por ver quién llegaba antes, lograron encontrar el dormitorio abandonado.

– vaya, así que este es el viejo dormitorio – comentó Jaden.

– nada mal, me imagino cómo habrá sido antes de, bueno, ser abandonado – el Ra se puso a imaginar el aspecto que habría tenido, y lo atraía bastante – ¿por qué lo habrán abandonado? – se preguntó en voz alta.

– según nos dijo el profesor Banner, fue porque los estudiantes… desaparecieron – respondió un asustado Syrus.

– oh, eso lo explica – contestó Tyson sin darle mucha importancia, seguro era otra legenda urbana. Lo más probable es que algo en la estructura falló y era más sencillo cerrarlo en lugar de intentar repararlo.

– e-este lugar seguro tiene fa-fa-fantasmas – dijo un temeroso Chumley.

– relájense chicos, no hay nadie aquí – aseguró Jaden, para que luego se oyera una rama rompiéndose, cosa que asustó a los otros dos Slifers.

– parece que alguien quiere llevarte la contraria – dijo Tyson algo divertido mientras usaba su linterna para ver quién era la persona que se les acercaba, encontrando a Alexis.

– oh, hola Alexis – saludó el usuario de héroes elementales.

– ¿Alexis? ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? – preguntó Syrus más relajado, pero seguía aferrado a Jaden por el susto que recibió.

– es curioso, estaba a punto de preguntarles lo mismo – respondió la aludida.

– supimos del dormitorio abandonado y quisimos verlo – el castaño contestó.

– bueno, eso no es muy inteligente ¿acaso no saben que por aquí los muchachos desaparecen? – advirtió la obelisco.

– pfff ¿en serio vas a intentar asustarnos con eso? – preguntó algo burlón Tyson.

– es algo muy real, créanme, yo lo sé – aseguró – ¿sino por qué la academia tiene totalmente prohibido este sitio? – preguntó de forma retórica – si los ven seguro los expulsarán – advirtió nuevamente.

– palabras clave "si nos ven", estamos seguros en tanto no lo hagan – el Ra respondió con un guiño de ojo juguetón, cosa que molestó a Alexis.

– oye Alexis ¿y tú por qué estás aquí? – preguntó Jaden, a lo que la aludida saltó.

– ¡yo tengo mis razones! – prácticamente gritó, asustando un poco al Ra y el usuario de héroes.

– wow, tranquila Rodhes – Tyson incluso alzó los brazos para intentar calmarla.

– mira Alexis, nosotros sólo vinimos aquí para conocer, pero te dejaremos en paz, no te preocupes – prometió Jaden, mientras la obelisco agachaba un poco la cabeza.

– mira, es sólo que… – deja la frase al aire mientras observa el dormitorio – uno de los chicos que desapareció aquí, era mi hermano – reveló, muy para la sorpresa de los 4.

Tyson entonces ve la rosa que estaba en el suelo para luego unir los clavos, era obvio que Alexis fue la que la trajo.

Parecía que los rumores no eran sólo rumores.

La rubia pareció retirarse, a lo que los 4 duelistas decidieron entrar en el dormitorio… bueno, tres decidieron hacerlo, mientras el usuario de "Roids" los siguió para no quedarse sólo en el bosque.

* * *

Tyson había acabado por separarse del grupo de los slifers, no era que le cayeran mal ni nada por el estilo, simplemente quería explorar por su cuenta el lugar.

– vaya, este lugar si gana puntos por lo tétrico – expresó mientras observaba el pasillo.

Fue entonces que notó algo en el suelo, al alumbrar con la linterna hubo algo, un objeto circular, que generó un reflejo. Se acercó y notó que era una perilla de puerta.

Extrañado observó las puertas cercanas, y vio que todas, sin excepción, tenías sus perillas.

Le restó importancia imaginando que se habrá salido cuando aún estaba activo el dormitorio y nadie tuvo ganas de buscarla, pero decidió guardársela como un recuerdo del lugar.

Eso sí, tendría que esconderlo bien para evitar que lo encontraran y tuvieran evidencia para expulsarlo.

Volvió entonces a merodear el lugar, de paso mirando las puertas para ver si a alguna le faltaba el picaporte.

Sin embargo, el único "hueco" que encontró, fue en una pared a su izquierda tras terminar el pasillo. Alzando una ceja se acercó y puso la perilla en esa "ranura".

Sorprendentemente funcionó, al girarla se oyó un "clic" y al tirar reveló una puerta camuflada como una pared, y del otro lado había unas escaleras que parecían llevar a un piso inferior.

Ahora bien, había visto suficientes películas de terror como para saber que el ir a un lugar escondido/secreto, estando solo y que tu única defensa fuera una linterna, es una mala idea.

Pero esto no era una película, su sentido de la curiosidad estaba tomando control, y tenía su disco de duelos, así que no estaba totalmente indefenso.

Descendió por las escaleras hasta llegar a una nueva habitación, y esa SI que logró ponerle algunos pelos en punta.

La sala parecía estar lista para llevar a cabo algún tipo de ritual del que no tenía idea. Velas adornaba e iluminaban el lugar, no ayudando mucho en quitar lo tétrico, pero otra cosa tomó su atención.

Era un muro de roca que contrastaba con los de madera, en él había una "cruz" vertical compuesta por varias cartas, pudo contar 9, aunque había unos espacios que indicaban que faltaban otras 2 cartas, dando un total de 11. Le fue imposible identificarlas debido a que estaban dadas vuela.

La cruz estaba conformada por 7 cartas posicionadas de forma vertical, con 2 de ellas ausentes, y 5 cartas en vertical. Una carta ausente estaba en el centro de todo, sobre ella había 3 cartas volteadas, 2 a su izquierda y otras 2 a su derecha, y finalmente, había una ranura para colocar otra carta y debajo de ella otras 2 cartas.

– ¿qué es esto? – preguntó en voz alta, mirando la sala, un raro sentimiento le llegaba indicándole que estuviese alerta.

No le tomó mucho entender el por qué cuando alguien apareció desde su espalda.

Actuando por mero reflejo logró esquivar lo que pareció ser una palanca que iba directo a su cabeza.

– ¡¿qué haces aquí!? – oyó un grito proveniente de su atacante, su voz era aguda y extraña, podía asumir que se encontraba distorsionada.

Observó al dueño de esa voz y pudo ver a un individuo llevando una gran túnica oscura que le cubría casi por completo, dejaba descubiertos únicamente sus esqueléticos brazos, demasiado esqueléticos para ser un humano.

– ¡responde! – volvió a gritar el sujeto, esta vez señalándolo con sus delgados dedos con uñas muy largas.

– tranquilo, sólo llegué aquí de suerte – respondió con la verdad, pero pareció que el encapuchado no le creyó.

– ¡mientes! – exclamó - ¡nadie puede llegar a este lugar a menos que lo esté buscando! ¡la llave no está cerca, así que sólo pudiste llegar si lo deseabas! – acusó.

Tyson en estos momentos maldecía su curiosidad, y su impulso a llevarse un recuerdo. Estaba a punto de volver a contestarle cuando un grito llamó su atención, un grito femenino.

– ¿Alexis? – preguntó al aire, preocupándose por la chica y estando a punto de correr hacia las escaleras junto al sujeto, pero este no se lo permitió.

– ¡no te dejaré salir de aquí! – el sujeto lo atacó con sus… ¿uñas? ¿garras? No estaba seguro, pero prefirió evitarlas – alguien que llega hasta aquí sólo puede ser… ¡un seguidor de Tragoedia! – lo acusó.

– ¿y ese quién es? – preguntó algo molesto, tanto por ser acusado de algo que no conoce como por no poder salir.

– ¡no juegues conmigo! – exclamó furioso, entonces alzó su brazo y algo ocurrió: varias sombras se acumularon en este y dieron forma a un disco de duelos negro con detalles morados – ¡acabaré contigo para que no le digas a tu maestro sobre esto! – gritó dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa.

– bien, si un duelo es lo que se necesita para que me dejes tranquilo – de su mochila sacó su disco de duelos, se lo colocó y finalmente lo activó – entonces un duelo tendrás – colocó su deck en el disco.

– ¡DUELO! – gritaron ambos a la vez.

**Tyson: 4000 LP**

**Encapuchado: 4000 LP**

– ¡no esperes piedad de mi parte! – exclamó el encapuchado mientras robaba su carta – ¡invoco a _Raiden, Mano Luminosa_ en modo de ataque! – en su campo apareció un hombre de piel oscura y sin camisa de pelo corto oscuro con una cola de caballo, tenía una bufanda azul en su cuello y unos pantalones un poco más oscuros con partes de armadura en las piernas.

**Raiden, Mano Luminosa – ATK: 1700**

– ¿Luminosa? – preguntó Tyson, el arquetipo le sonaba, pero no lograba recordar bien el cómo funcionaba.

Parece que está por recordarlo y/o averiguarlo.

– ¡y ahora activo su efecto! ¡descartando las dos cartas de la cima de mi deck, aumento sus puntos de ataque en 400! – descartó 2 cartas de su mazo, aumentando la fuerza de Raiden.

**Raiden, Mano Luminosa – ATK 1700-2100**

– _¿qué planea?_ – se preguntó mentalmente Tyson, el aumento de fuerza de su monstruo debería durar hasta el final del turno, pero no puede atacar por ser la primera ronda, así que a su vista está destruyendo su deck en vano.

– las cartas que descarté fueron _Felis, Arquera Luminosa _y _Minerva, Doncella Luminosa _– aclaró, causando que Tyson alzara una ceja ante la confirmación, pero luego abriera los ojos de sorpresa.

– _Nunca, jamás, sale algo bueno de que tu oponente aclare qué cartas descartó _– pensó alarmado.

– ¡ahora se activa el efecto de _Felis, Arquera Luminosa_ en mi cementerio! – anunció, sacándolo de sus pensamientos – al ser enviada al cementerio desde el deck por el efecto de un monstruo ¡puedo invocarla al campo de modo especial! – frente al encapuchado emergió una mujer-gato de largo cabello verde atado en una cola de caballo, usaba un traje blanco holgado y unos pantalones cortos azul-verdoso oscuro, medias hasta la rodilla y unas botas de cazador/a. Tenía dos orejas en su cabeza y dos marcas en cada mejilla pareciendo bigotes de gato, así como una cola color azul pálido con líneas oscuras. Cargaba un arco plateado con dos picos en su espalda mientras se arrodillaba y colocaba sus brazos en cruz, asumiendo una posición defensiva.

**Felis, Arquera Luminosa – DEF: 2000**

– era por eso – murmuró Tyson, ahora entendiendo el por qué activar ese efecto tan temprano.

– pero no termino aún – el sujeto sonrió debajo de su capucha – activo el efecto de _Minerva, Doncella Luminosa _en mi cementerio, si es enviada de mi mano o deck al cementerio, debo descartar la carta superior de mi deck junto a ella – hace lo dicho, pero no sin antes mirar la carta y ensanchar más su sonrisa – la carta que descarto es _Wulf, la Bestia Luminosa_ – Tyson ya se hacía una idea de lo que pasaría – si él es enviado al cementerio desde mi deck ¡puedo invocarlo de forma especial! – el Ra no pudo hacer nada más que chasquear la lengua.

Una gran bestia apareció en el campo, era un lobo humanoide de pelaje blanco (por algún motivo tenía una cola de caballo blanca saliendo de su nuca), portando una armadura plateada que cubría sus hombros, antebrazos, piernas y cintura. En su mano derecha poseía unas grandes garras metálicas de color dorado que provenían de su armadura, mientras en su mano izquierda sostenía un báculo dorado con filo similar al de un hacha en uno de sus extremos.

**Wulf, Bestia Luminosa – ATK: 2100**

– esto tiene que ser una broma – mencionó Tyson viendo cómo su oponente tiene ya tres monstruos con más de 2000 puntos cada uno en su primer turno.

Su oponente sólo rio como loco – ¿¡lo entiendes ahora sirviente de Tragoedia!? ¡no puedes ganar este duelo! – lo señaló.

– que no conozco a ese tipo – por si la cantidad de monstruos fuera poco, también tenía que soportar las acusaciones del sujeto.

– ¡no vas a engañarme! – tomó dos cartas de su mano, cabe recalcar que esta estaba casi entera al sólo haber usado cartas de su deck y cementerio – ¡coloco dos cartas y acabo mi turno! – dos hologramas aparecieron en su campo.

Al hacer eso, energía blanca rodeó a Raiden, la cual luego golpeó su deck, enviando dos cartas a su cementerio.

– ¿y eso? – preguntó.

– al final del turno, si Raiden está boca arriba en mi campo, debo descartar dos cartas de la parte superior de mi deck – explicó su oponente totalmente tranquilo, como si la destrucción de su propia baraja no fuese importante o lo pusiese a contrarreloj – oh, y por cierto, Raiden mantiene sus puntos hasta el final de tu turno, no del mío – aclaró.

– bien, ¡robo! – sacó su carta, al instante pensando en una forma de salir adelante – como controlas al menos dos monstruos más que yo, puedo invocar al _Demonio Mega-Ciber_ de forma especial – el demonio dorado hizo su aparición.

**Demonio Mega-Ciber – ATK: 2200**

– luego, invoco al _Cruzado Oscuro_ en modo de ataque – un hombre adulto pelirrojo apareció en el campo, usaba una armadura negra que cubría todo su cuerpo en conjunto con una capa roja en su espalda, su rostro era cubierto por una máscara con forma de cráneo y cargaba una enorme espada negra.

**Cruzado Oscuro – ATK: 1600**

– ¡lo sabía! – exclamó de repente el encapuchado – eso lo confirma ¡eres un seguidor de Tragoedia! – volvió a acusar, dándole un tic en el ojo al Ra Amarillo.

– activo el efecto de _Cruzado Oscuro_, descartando un monstruo de OSCURIDAD de mi mano, aumento su fuerza en 400 – envió a _Diablillo Salvaje_ a su cementerio.

**Cruzado Oscuro – ATK: 1600-2000**

No eran suficientes puntos para superar a alguno de esos monstruos, pero su verdadero objetivo era enviar un monstruo normal al cementerio.

Sólo necesitaba sacar las cartas correctas.

– _deberé_ _deshacerme primero del que puede ser el más problemático _– pensó – ahora, Mega-Ciber ¡ataca a Raiden! – el demonio acorazado corrió con gran fuerza hacia el guerrero, pero el encapuchado no lo iba a permitir.

– ¡activo mi carta trampa! _¡Barrera Luminosa!_ –la trampa se levantó, mostrando la imagen de una mujer con vestido blanco siendo protegida por una esfera cristalina – ¡ahora enviando al cementerio 2 cartas del tope de mi deck puedo anular tu ataque! – descartó dos cartas y una barrera cristalina se interpuso entre el _Demonio Mega-Ciber _y _Raiden, Mano Luminosa_ – y eso no es todo, entre las cartas que descarté estaba _Espada Luminosa_, y esta al ser enviada desde el deck al cementerio, se la puedo equipar a cualquier monstruo "Luminoso" en mi campo, ¡y elijo a Wulf! ¡y ahora él gana 700 puntos de ataque! – el lobo antropomórfico reemplazó su báculo por una espada láser estilo florete.

**Wulf, Bestia Luminosa – ATK: 2100-2800**

– coloco una carta boca abajo y termino mi turno – no pudo evitar gruñir al ver su situación.

**Raiden, Mano Luminosa – ATK 2100-1700**

– mi turno ¡robo! – sacó una carta, teniendo ahora 4 en su mano – ¡invoco a _Shire, Espíritu Luminoso_! – una mujer rubia con vestido blanco y armadura plateada en su torso apareció en el campo, sostenía un báculo dorado con lo que parecían ser alas en un extremo y poseía unas alas brillantes en su espalda.

**Shire, Espíritu Luminoso – ATK: 400**

– ¿no tiene tantos puntos? – no estaba seguro de lo que planeaba su oponente, en un momento invoca monstruos muy poderosos y al siguiente uno bastante débil.

– "un monstruo muy débil en comparación" ¿eso piensas? – preguntó el encapuchado, sólo obteniendo silencio – jaja, no te creas tanto, porque esta carta es muy peligrosa, y ahora te lo demostraré: ¡Shire gana 300 puntos por cada monstruo "Luminoso" con nombres diferentes en mi cementerio! ¡tengo a _Minerva, Doncella Luminosa, Rinyan, Pícara Luminosa, Garoth, Guerrero Luminoso y Lumina, Invocadora Luminosa_, lo que le suma 1200 puntos!– la declaración le cayó como balde de agua fría a Tyson.

**Shire, Espíritu Luminoso – ATK: 400-1600**

Unmonstruo descartado al principio del duelo, dos que probablemente fueron enviados por el descarte de la End Phase, y por último uno por la _Barrera_ _Luminosa_.

Las cosas iban mal, muy mal.

– ahora activo _Luz del Elfo_, la cual aumenta la fuerza de un monstruo LUZ en 400, a costa de bajar su defensa en 200 ¡y elijo a Raiden! – un gran destello de luz apareció en el pecho del guerrero.

**Raiden, Mano Luminosa – ATK: 1700-2100**

– y ahora, por su efecto, descarto dos cartas de mi deck para aumentar aún más sus puntos – descartó dos cartas y Raiden se fortaleció aún más.

**Raiden, Mano Luminosa – ATK: 2100-2500**

– y ahora, resulta que las cartas enviadas al cementerio fueron _Ryko, Cazador Luminoso_ y _Lyla, Hechicera Luminosa_ ¿sabes lo que eso significa? – no había necesidad de responder, estaba muy claro.

**Shire, Espíritu Luminoso – ATK: 1600-2200**

– la que te tiró de las patas – murmuró Tyson _**(1) **_– _veamos, con eso ya deben quedarle unas 24 cartas en su mazo, y al final del turno perderá otras dos _– el Ra empezaba a considerar si un duelo de aguante sería una opción viable en estas alturas.

– cambio a _Felis_,_ Arquera Luminosa _a modo de ataque – la mujer-gato se levantó y preparó su arco para atacar.

**Felis, Arquera Luminosa – ATK: 1100**

– y ahora, ¡Wulf ataca a ese _Demonio Mega-Ciber_! – la gran bestia arremetió con gran fuerza hacia el demonio acorazado.

– ¡activo mi trampa, _Escudo de la Intriga_! – una carta se levantó y mostró un escudo de plata con gravados que lo hacían ver como el escudo de un rey, sin embargo, estaba rodeado de una niebla rosa-azulada en la que se veían ojos rojos amenazantes y sonrisas maliciosas y burlonas – esta carta se equipa a un monstruo en mi campo – el _Demonio_ _Mega-Ciber _obtuvo un escudo igual al de la carta, con el cual se defendió del ataque del lobo antropomórfico – una vez por turno, el monstruo equipado estando en modo de ataque no puede ser destruido en batalla, y todo daño que lo involucre se reduce a 0 – explicó, suspirando de alivio al haberse protegido del golpe.

– bien ¡pero aún tengo otros monstruos! Como Riden ¡el cual se encargará de destruir a tu demonio! – el hombre de piel oscura cortó velozmente al demonio acorazado con su cuchilla, pero gracias al escudo los puntos de Tyson no bajaron – a continuación ¡Shire atacará a ese cruzado corrupto! – la mujer atacó al _Cruzado Oscuro_, destruyéndolo sin piedad.

**Tyson: 4000-3800**

Tyson gritó con fuerza al sentir sus puntos bajar ¿qué fue eso?

– y ahora ¡Felis te ataca directo! – la arquera tensó su arco, al momento que una flecha hecha de luz aparecía como por arte de magia. Entonces la disparó directo al pecho de Tyson, quien gritó aún más.

**Tyson: 3800-2700**

El Ra Amarillo jadeaba de dolor mientras se sujetaba el pecho, donde lo golpeó la flecha ¿qué estaba pasando? Se supone que eran hologramas, entonces ¿por qué sentía tanto dolor?

– jajaja ¿qué te pareció eso? – preguntó el encapuchado mientras parecía disfrutar su sufrimiento.

– ¿qué… carajos… fue eso? – preguntó entre cortado.

– ¿oh? ¿acaso es tu primer duelo de las sombras? – preguntó con genuina curiosidad.

– ¿duelo… de las sombras? – preguntó sin entender, ya respiraba normalmente.

– ¡jaja! ¡no puedo creerlo! ¡Tragoedia envió a uno de sus seguidores que no sabe nada! – se siguió riendo el encapuchado.

Tyson sólo apretaba los dientes, no sólo estaba el hecho de que no respondía su pregunta, sino que también se le sumaba que seguía acusándolo de algo que no sabe. Por suerte, el encapuchado tardó poco en calmarse.

– como acto de buena fe te lo explicaré, aunque no te lo mereces – comentó burlón – un duelo de las sombras es una batalla en la que ambos apostamos nuestras vidas, el daño es real, nuestros puntos son lo que nos falta para morir, en cuanto lleguen a 0, bueno… te haces la idea ¿verdad? – eso no tranquilizó para nada al Ra.

– _¿en qué me acabo de meter? _– pensó.

– termino mi turno, lo que significa que descarto dos cartas por el efecto de Raiden, y otras dos por Shire – dos rayos salen de los monstruos mencionados y golpean el deck del encapuchado, para que luego 4 cartas fueran enviadas al cementerio – oh, y mira nada más, ahora _Celestia, Ángel Luminoso_ y _Ehren, Monje Luminosa_ están en mi cementerio – comentó con un tono inocente tan falso como billete de tres dólares.

**Shire, Espíritu Luminoso – ATK: 2200-2800**

– bien, me toca ¡robo! – dos cartas en su mano, no ayudaban mucho – revelo mi carta boca abajo ¡_Olla_ _de la_ _Codicia_! Para sacar dos cartas – robó nuevamente.

– ¿colocaste esa carta? – su oponente expresó su confusión, pero fue ignorado por el Ra.

– _¿en serio? _– pensó con sorpresa al ver las cartas que sacó, eran las necesarias para dar vuelta la situación – bien, invoco a _Hoja Oscura _en modo de ataque – un guerrero cubierto en su totalidad por una armadura negra con un casco que tapaba toda su cabeza y cara, sólo dejando visibles unos ojos rojos, portando dos espadas hizo su aparición.

**Hoja Oscura – ATK: 1800**

– ¿modo de ataque? ¿acaso planeas atacar a Felis? Pues no deberías olvidar mi _Barrera Luminosa _¿no lo crees? – preguntó de forma retórica, sólo para volver a ser ignorado.

– y a continuación activo de mi mano _Espejo del Dragón_ – reveló su carta en su mano – con ella retiro del juego monstruos en mi campo y/o mi cementerio para realizar una invocación de fusión – aclaró.

El encapuchado sólo observó cómo dos espejos aparecieron en el campo.

– uniré entonces a _Hoja Oscura_ en mi campo – el espejo de la derecha mostró un reflejo del guerrero negro – con _Diablillo Salvaje_ en mi cementerio – el espejo de la derecha mostró la imagen del demonio verde.

Los espejos entonces se colocaron frente a frente, para que luego cada uno tuviera una mitad de un monstruo y la otra del otro.

– dragón original, aquél que sobrevuela este mundo desde sus inicios ¡aparece ante mí! – ambos espejos se unieron en uno solo, del cual salió la cabeza de un dragón gris, seguida del resto de su cuerpo.

El gigantesco wyvern había hecho aparición, pero la mayor parte de su cuerpo no había abandonado el espejo debido a no haber demasiado espacio en ese cuarto.

**El Primero de los Dragones – ATK: 2700**

– ahora ¡ataca a _Felis, Arquera Luminosa_! – el gran reptil lanzó una llamarada blanca hacia la mujer-gato.

– tu monstruo es fuerte ¡pero de poco sirve si su ataque nunca llega! ¡activo la _Barrera Luminosa_ para así anular tu ataque! – dos cartas abandonaron su deck al tiempo que un domo cristalino protegía a la arquera.

– _perfecto _– dijo Tyson en su cabeza, si sus cálculos no le fallaban (y suponiendo que su oponente tenía un deck con 40 cartas) debían quedarle unas 18 cartas restantes – coloco dos cartas boca abajo y termino mi turno – concluyó quedando sin cartas en su mano.

**Raiden, Mano Luminosa – ATK: 2500-2100**

– el último que tendrás – afirmó mientras sacaba su carta – activo el efecto de Raiden – otras dos cartas se descartaron.

**Raiden, Mano Luminosa – ATK: 2100-2500**

– esto se está volviendo repetitivo – murmuró mientras en su cabeza contaba, con eso ya debían quedarle 15 cartas.

– y como _Gragonith, Dragón Luminoso _está en mi cementerio, ¡Shire se fortalece otra vez! – continuó sin prestar atención a la queja del Ra.

**Shire, Espíritu Luminoso – ATK: 2800-3100**

– 3100 puntos… – murmuró, si la cosa no estaba ya muy mal antes, ahora tenía que lidiar con un monstruo con más de 3000 puntos.

– ¡ahora Wulf, destruye a ese dragón! – el lobo robusto dio un salto para alcanzar la cabeza del wyvern, buscando darle un golpe mortal.

– ¡activo mi trampa, _Tirano Alas_! – una trampa con la imagen de un dragón negro de espaldas, mostrando un par de alas doradas se reveló – esta carta se equipa un monstruo dragón en el campo, y aumenta sus puntos de ataque y defensa en 400 – explicó, al tiempo que un segundo par de alas aparecía en la espalda de _El Primero de los Dragones_.

**El Primero de los Dragones – ATK: 2700-3100**

El lobo intentó golpear al gran dragón, pero este reaccionó más rápido, abriendo su boca y devorándolo de un bocado.

**Encapuchado: 4000-3700**

– ¿¡qué!? – gritó el encapuchado al ver a su monstruo ser tragado por el wyvern - ¡sólo aplazas lo inevitable! ¡ahora Shire gana otros 300 puntos! –

**Shire, Espíritu Luminoso – ATK: 3100-3400**

– ¡ahora Shire! ¡has pedazos a ese dragón! – la mujer se elevó gracias a sus alas, para entonces disparar hacia la cabeza del dragón, causando que una gran nube de humo se formara.

**Tyson: 2400-2100**

– ¡y ahora estás indefenso para un nuevo ataque! – estaba a punto de dar su siguiente orden, pero…

– ¿estás seguro? – preguntó Tyson, llamando su atención.

El encapuchado notó entonces que la nube de polvo se estaba dispersando, para entonces quedar en Shock al ver al dragón aún en el campo.

– ¿¡cómo!? ¡mi monstruo era más fuerte! ¿¡cómo el tuyo no se destruyó!? – exclamó, pero luego recordó algo – ¿acaso… tu otra carta boca abajo…? – no pudo terminar la pregunta al ser interrumpido.

– nope – dijo tranquilamente el Ra – es el efecto del _Primero de los Dragones_, no puede ser destruido en batalla, a menos que sea enfrentando un _Monstruo Normal_ – aclaró.

– ¿¡"monstruo normal"? ¡eso significa que no puedo destruirlo! – comprendió.

– exactamente – dijo con una sonrisa, a lo que el encapuchado gruñó.

– cambiaré a Felis a modo de defensa, y termino mi turno – la mujer gato se colocó de rodillas y puso sus brazos en forma de cruz tras colocar su arco en su espalda - ¡no creas que por esto tienes la batalla ganada, sirviente de Tragoedia! – aseguró con furia, mientras rayos salían de Raiden y Shire, destruyendo 4 de sus cartas – _Aukus, Druida Luminoso_ y _Jain, Paladín Luminso_ fueron descartados ¡lo que suma otros 600 puntos a Shire! –

**Shire, Espíritu Luminoso – ATK: 3400-4000**

– 4000 puntos… – esto ya era demasiado, pero también – deben quedarle 11 cartas, sólo debo resistir un poco más, y una carta determinada puede ayudarme a recuperarme – murmuró para sí mismo – ¡robo! – vio con sorpresa la carta que sacó – de todos los robos, llegas justo ahora – sonríe levemente ante la visión de la última carta de su mano – ¡_El Primero de los dragones_, ataca a Raiden! – el dragón disparó una llamarada blanca.

– ¡no aprendes! ¡_Barrera Luminosa_, protege a mis monstruos! – dos cartas se fueron de su deck, y el domo cristalino protegió al hombre de piel oscura.

– _bien, con eso quedan 9 cartas, ahora sólo resta… _– ¡coloco un monstruo en modo de defensa boca abajo, y termino! – una carta volteada apareció en el campo.

– ¡ríndete de una vez, seguidor de Tragoedia! – exclamó mientras robaba - ¡Shire, ataca a ese dragón! – nuevamente la mujer disparó hacia el monstruo de fusión, pero sin destruirlo. Claro que el que sufrió el daño fue Tyson, cayendo de rodillas por el dolor.

**Tyson: 2100-1200**

– ¡y ahora, Raiden ataca a tu monstruo boca abajo! – la carta fue rebanada por el monstruo, causando una sonrisa en el Ra, quien como pudo se levantó.

– ¡caíste! ¡revelo a mi monstruo _Jarra de la Metamorfosis_! – la carta brilla para luego convertirse en un jarrón café que en su interior poseía un ojo y una sonrisa escalofriantes – gracias a que fue volteado, ambos descartamos todas las cartas de nuestras manos, y luego sacamos 5 – explicó mientras la jarra empezaba a aspirar el aire, como si de una aspiradora se tratase.

Las 4 cartas en la mano de su oponente fueron aspiradas por la jarra, ya que Tyson no tenía cartas en su mano. Luego de eso ambos sacaron otras 5 cartas.

– _y con eso ya le deben quedar 4 cartas, las cuales deberá descartar al final del turno por los efectos de sus monstruos _– Tyson sonrió, ni siquiera había visto aún su mano, pero todo parecía ir bien para él mismo.

– bien, la fase de batalla terminó – el encapuchado vio entonces su nueva mano y sonrió, siendo esto imperceptible para el Ra – ahora coloco una carta boca abajo y concluyo mi turno – un holograma apareció, mostrando la carta.

Raiden y Shire entonces destruyeron las últimas cartas del deck del encapuchado, 2 cartas cada uno. Tyson no pudo evitar sonreír, sólo debía acabar su turno y su oponente perdería al no poder sacar

**Shire, Espíritu Luminoso – ATK: 4000-4600**

– parece que otros dos monstruos Luminosos fueron descartados – dijo para sí mismo, 4600 puntos eran algo de temer, pero no cuando tu oponente ya no tiene cartas, sólo debía acabar su turno – ¡robo! – sacó su carta.

– ¡activo mi trampa! ¡_Tarro de la Avaricia_! – revelo una carta de olla, causando que el Ra se sorprendiera – ahora selecciono 5 cartas de cualquier tipo en mi cementerio y las regreso a mi deck, entonces saco una carta – recuperó algunas cartas, teniendo 4 luego de robar, mientras Tyson lo miraba atónito.

– tsk, demonios, tiene un turno más – murmuró por lo bajo y viendo que "Shire" no había perdido puntos, significaba que no recuperó ni un monstruo, sólo trampas y/o hechizos.

– ¡ajajajaja! ¡ríndete de una vez, sirviente de Tragoedia, no puedes derrotarme! ¿¡no entiendes que tus esfuerzos son inútiles!? – exclamó el encapuchado.

Tyson lo sabía, estaba en un punto en el cual las posibilidades de victoria eran mínimas, necesitaba mucha suerte… tachen eso, necesitaba un milagro.

Fue entonces que lo oyó, un gruñido proveniente de enfrente de él. Alzó la cabeza para encontrarse con la mirada penetrante de _El Primero de los Dragones_, su carta as.

No entendía al principio el por qué lo observaba de esa forma, no sentía que mirara un holograma, por unos segundos, sintió que otro ser inteligente de carne y hueso lo miraba, y lo desafiaba.

Lo desafiaba a ganar.

Lo desafiaba a salir de esa mala situación.

Lo desafiaba a no morir.

– je – soltó una leve risa seca al entender lo que su dragón quería decirle sin palabras, dejando de lado el por qué se sentía así.

Él no era de los que se rendían.

No era de los que tiraban la toalla.

Él no era de los que renunciaban.

– bien amigo, mejor reza por un milagro – no entendía por qué le hablaba a su dragón, pero se sentía bien al hacerlo, se sentía en confianza. Miró las cartas de su mano y se sorprendió, para luego esbozar una gran sonrisa algo salvaje – bien, aquí vamos – alzó la cabeza para ver con determinación al encapuchado.

Era hora de la revancha.

– primero activaré ¡_Tormenta Fuerte_! – un gran vendaval destruyó todas las cartas en el campo, incluyendo la trampa que estaba equipada al wyvern.

**El Primero de los Dragones – ATK: 3100-2700**

**Raiden, Mano Luminosa – ATK: 2500-2100**

– ¿¡qué!? – el encapuchado se alarmó, eso lo dejaba sin defensas. Pero aun así tenía aún a Shire en su campo, así que seguía en una situación ventajosa.

– con esto ya no más _Barrera Luminosa_ – dijo aliviado, pero luego puso una sonrisa algo maliciosa – pero aún no termino – miró las 5 cartas en su mano, para luego tomar una – invoco al _Golem del Agujero Mágico _– puso la carta en su disco de duelos.

El monstruo se trataba de un anillo gigante de color dorado, unido a una maquinaria azul con detalles dorados que parecía ser la responsable de que este flotara. En la parte de arriba poseía una "cabeza" con un estilo que recordaba levemente a los sarcófagos egipcios.

**Golem del Agujero Mágico – ATK: 0**

– ¿0 puntos? – preguntó el encapuchado.

– "un monstruo muy débil en comparación" ¿eso piensas? – le preguntó de forma burlona, repitiendo las mismas palabras que el encapuchado le dijo cuando invocó a "Shire".

Su oponente sólo gruñó ante la burla.

– pero bueno, no debes juzgar un libro por su portada ¡activo el efecto de mi golem! ¡reduzco los puntos de ataque de un monstruo en mi campo a la mitad, y este puede atacarte directamente! – anunció.

El anillo mágico aumentó su tamaño hasta poder rodear por completo la cabeza del gigantesco wyvern, tragándosela como si fuera un portal. Un nuevo anillo apareció detrás del encapuchado, desde donde apareció la cabeza del reptil gigante.

**El Primero de los Dragones – ATK: 2700-1350**

– ¡eso no te servirá para vencerme! ¡sobreviviré y en el siguiente turn- ¡– no pudo terminar dado que el Ra lo interrumpió.

– activo la carta _Megamorfo _–dijo con tranquilidad, dejando en shock a su oponente – esta carta hace que mi monstruo duplique sus puntos de ataque _originales_ – explicó.

Un enorme círculo mágico de piedra apareció detrás del cuerpo de _El Primero de los Dragones_.

**El Primero de los Dragones – ATK: 1350-4050**

– ¡i-imposible! – exclamó el encapuchado.

– ¡esto se terminó! ¡_El Primero de los Dragones_! ¡ataca directamente, _Aliento Primigenio_! – el gigantesco wyvern lanzó una llamarada blanca gigante que envolvió en su totalidad al encapuchado, quien gritó del dolor.

**Encapuchado: 3700-0**

Los hologramas se desvanecieron lentamente, dejando la sala vacía excepto por el estudiante y el encapuchado.

– terminó…. –soltó un suspiro que no sabía que tenía guardado.

– ¡aún no! – exclamó el encapuchado, quien con sus últimas fuerzas caminaba hacia la "cruz".

– ¡oye! ¿qué haces? – exclamó, no tenía un buen presentimiento sobre lo que iba a pasar.

– ¡me aseguro que jamás les lleves estar cartas a tu amo! – extendió su mano hacia el muro – ¡JAMAS! – todas las cartas que se encontraban en el muro brillaron en un destello blanco y salieron disparadas en distintas direcciones como si de estrellas fugaces se trataran, y atravesando los muros y techo como si fueran fantasmas.

Tyson miró con asombro lo que ocurría, sin entender nada.

– ja…ja…. Ahora Tragoedia nunca obtendrá estas cartas… encontrarán duelistas poderosos… que las resguarden… y nunca se las entregarán – lentamente, el encapuchado se fue desvaneciendo.

– ¡oye! ¿qué te pasa? – se acerca lentamente.

– ¿eres idiota…? Te dije que en el duelo… apostábamos nuestras vidas… – comentó – felicidades ¡ganaste! Y yo perdí… espero mueras pronto… sirviente de Tragoedia… – el encapuchado explotó en varios destellos blancos, dejando como único residente de la sala al Ra amarillo.

Sin decir una palabra, Tyson se levantó y subió las escaleras, sin saber qué más hacer.

Estaba confundido, estaba tenso…

Se volteó de golpe cuando sintió algo tocando su hombro, sólo para no encontrar nada detrás de él.

Maldiciendo el lugar por dejarlo como está ahora, apresuró el paso.

Desafortunadamente, no tenía la habilidad para ver el wyvern gris que como un espíritu lo seguía, apoyando una de sus alas en su hombro a modo de apoyo.

Ningún joven de 16 años merecía experimentar lo que era arrebatar una vida.

* * *

Al salir del dormitorio, se encontró con el trío de slifers y la chica rubia sentados en el pasto.

– oh, miren quién apareció ¿te entretuviste en el dormitorio Tyson? – preguntó Jaden de forma bromista, pero sin malas intenciones.

Pese a eso, el Ra amarillo sólo siguió de largo sin responderle, dejando confundidos a todos.

– ¿le habrá pasado algo? – preguntó Syrus, notando que el Ra amarillo actuaba diferente.

– sólo hay una forma de averiguarlo, y eso es ir y preguntarle – decidió Jaden con seguridad, pero eso cambió cuando notó que empezaba a amanecer – lo que haremos mañana porque el sol ya salió y debemos volver antes de que noten nuestra ausencia –acto seguido empezó a correr hacia su dormitorio.

– ¡Jaden, espera! – Syrus salió corriendo también.

– ¡por qué tenemos que correr! – se quejó Chumley mientras los perseguía.

– ¡recuerda Alexis, si alguien pregunta nunca estuvimos aquí! – gritó Jaden mientras se alejaba.

* * *

Al llegar a su habitación, Tyson arrojó su disco de suelos sobre la mesa y se dejó caer sobre la cama, su mente hecha un caos por lo vivido en la última hora.

Por no mencionar el sentimiento que tenía de que eso no había terminado, es más, sólo acababa de empezar.

* * *

**Quionda damas y caballeros, un nuevo cap ha llegado.**

**Como pueden ver hoy fue el momento del episodio del dormitorio abandonado, pero como en ocasiones anteriores Tyson fue por su lado.**

**Algunos habrán notado qué fue lo que se desencadenó con ese duelo, otros quizás todavía no lo saben, y para estos últimos no daré spoilers.**

**Por cierto, en esta ocasión realmente apreciaría que me dieran su opinión sobre el duelo, principalmente por el final, que creo que quedó como con demasiada "conveniencia" (no es como que la mayoría de los duelos no acaben así, pero igual quisiera escuchar algunas críticas sobre eso, así saber si me equivoqué o si fue pasable). Oh, y antes de que alguien se enoje porque varios de los monstruos "Luminosos" aparecidos y/o mencionado son cantantes/tuners, realmente no importa que lo sean en tanto alguien no haga una invocación de sincronía ¿no? así que tranquilamente pueden pasar por monstruos de efecto normales.**

**Bueno, con todo ya dicho sólo queda una cosa por decir.**

**Hasta la próxima.**


	4. Chapter 4

Generación X

Las consecuencias y el duelo amistoso

– mierda – maldijo en voz alta cierto estudiante amarillo.

Cuando abrió los ojos gracias a su despertador, por un momento creyó que todo lo vivido la noche anterior sólo había sido un mal sueño.

Pero ese pensamiento desapareció al momento de notar que seguía vistiendo su uniforme.

Estaba tan exhausto la noche pasada que ni siquiera se lo quitó antes de arrojarse a la cama.

A su mente llegaron imágenes de su duelo, o más concretamente, su final.

Cuando los puntos de su oponente llegaron a 0.

Cuando este empezó a desvanecerse.

Cuando tras un estallido de luz… sólo él estaba presente en ese lugar.

Apretó los puños con fuerza. Por más que intentaba convencerse a sí mismo de lo contrario, su cuerpo estaba seguro de que fue real. El dolor que sintió. La dificultad que tenía para mantenerse en pie. Sus monstruos…

Abriendo sus ojos un poco más recordó algo, algo que llevó su mirada hasta su deck.

Levantándose de su cama, caminó lentamente hasta su disco de duelos. Presionando un par de botones abrió el compartimento de su deck extra, y sacó una carta.

_El Primero de los Dragones_.

Se quedó mirando su carta por unos segundos, hasta que…

– oye – habló, como si llamara a alguien – ¿estás ahí? – preguntó, sólo recibiendo silencio

– ¿estás vivo? –

Nuevamente, silencio.

– ¿puedes hablar? –

Silencio.

– ¿puedes comunicarte? –

Silencio.

– ¿puedes hacer algo? – en su voz ya podía empezar a sentirse el deseo por recibir una respuesta.

Silencio.

– … – ya no sabía qué más podía preguntar – lo de ayer ¿fuer real? – hubiera esperado una respuesta, pero sintió que debía ser más específico – en el duelo, cuando me miraste, no, cuando me desafiaste con la mirada ¿fue sólo una ilusión? O ¿realmente querías que yo siguiera vivo? –

.

.

.

Silencio.

Suspirando, dejó la carta sobre su escritorio y regresó a su cama.

– debí suponerlo, las cartas sólo son trozos de cartón que- – no pudo seguir dado que oyó algo.

Un gruñido.

Fue corto, muy corto, tanto que de no ser porque el cuarto estaba en completo silencio probablemente lo habría ignorado.

Sorprendido, miró alrededor para buscar la fuente, antes de que su mirada se detuviera en el monstruo de fusión que acababa de dejar.

Acercándose nuevamente, tomó la carta y la puso frente a su cara.

– … ¿fuiste tú? – preguntó suavemente, realmente esperando el mismo resultado de antes, cosa que no ocurrió.

Esta vez oyó un gruñido draconiano más claro.

Fue en ese momento, que sus dudas se dispersaron.

Su monstruo as realmente estaba vivo.

Puso una leve sonrisa, casi imperceptible, pero ahí estaba.

El agradable momento fue interrumpido al oír como alguien golpeaba su puerta.

– tsk ¿quién molesta a esta hora? – se preguntó a sí mismo mientras dejaba su monstruo nuevamente en su escritorio.

Caminó hacia la puerta mientras se arreglaba un poco el cabello, tenerlo despeinado lo molestaba.

– ¿qué quieren a esta hora? – preguntó mientras abría la puerta, sólo para confundirse al ver a un grupo de personas usando un traje verde oscuro.

– usted debe ser Tyson Wurkrof – comentó una mujer adulta que estaba al frente del grupo, al ver el asentimiento del Ra ella prosiguió – estás arrestado – dijo de forma autoritaria.

Ante eso, el morocho sólo pudo decir una cosa al respecto.

– eh? – preguntó sin entender.

* * *

– ¿¡qué, suspendidos!? – se oyó a dos personas gritar, siendo ambos dos Slifers conocidos para el Ra.

– esperen un momento ¿y eso por qué? – cuestionó Tyson ante las noticias.

– es lo que yo sugiero – respondió a la primera pregunta la mujer de antes, la cual se encontraba detrás de una pantalla gigante, dándole un aspecto imponente debido a que su cara estaba enfocada – todos ustedes invadieron el dormitorio abandonado – respondió ahora a la segunda pregunta.

Syrus y Jaden se mostraron sorprendidos de que fueran descubiertos, mientras Tyson sólo soltó un gruñido. Ya sabía, gracias a Bastion, que entrar al dormitorio estaba prohibido, por lo que el castigo tenía sentido.

Pero había algo que no cuadraba.

– a ver, tiempo – el Ra llamó la atención de los presentes. Cabe aclarar que en otras pantallas se encontraban otras personas importantes de la academia de duelos, como el rector Sheppard y el vicerrector Crowler, entre otros – ¿por qué nos acusan de eso? No, mejor dicho ¿qué evidencia tienen de que fuimos allí? – preguntó, a lo que los dos Slifers asintieron con fuerza como si también preguntaran lo mismo.

Aunque era claro para muchos que realmente sólo lo estaban siguiendo y que realmente no se les ocurrió pensar en eso.

– nos llegó una carta anónima de uno de nuestros miembros que lo confirma – quien respondió fue la mujer que sugirió la suspensión.

Ahí estaba una respuesta…que sólo generaba más preguntas.

– ok, eso se lo acepto – respondió, pero con cuidado de no aceptar aún la culpabilidad, tenía otras preguntas que hacer y lo último que necesitaba era que las ignoraran por ser un "culpable que intenta salvarse" – pero entonces ¿quién fue el que envió la carta? Y sobre todo, suponiendo que lo que dice sea verdad, ¿no sería su deber el detenernos antes de que ingresáramos? – dejó la pregunta al aire, para luego agregar antes de que alguien conteste – ¿por qué nos dejó entrar si pudo habernos llamado la atención y echarnos antes de que avanzáramos más? – se cruzó de brazos mientras preguntaba.

Un silencio inundó el lugar, esas eran unas buenas preguntas que nadie se había planteado antes.

Desconocido para todos, Crowler estaba algo tenso ante las palabras del Ra.

– ese no es el punto – desestimó sus palabras la mujer con el ceño fruncido, a lo que Tyson la miró con una ceja alzada.

– ¿no lo es? Digo, en sus propias palabras: un miembro de ustedes les notificó; y eso debió ser porque supuestamente nos vio, pero no nos detuvo, eso lo haría tan culpable como nosotros – aclaró su punto, sonrió internamente al ver cómo algunos miembros en las pantallas parecían considerar sus palabras.

– ¿a dónde quieres llegar con eso? – preguntó la mujer, en su tono podía notársele una pizca de hostilidad, se podía ver que no le gustaba lo que el Ra insinuaba.

– que pudieron ser engañados – dijo tranquilamente, pero al ver las caras de confusión en varios decidió aclararse – suponiendo que los miembros del Escuadrón Disciplinario son tan eficientes como parece, el que uno de sus miembros ignorara a tres o más estudiantes acercándose en la noche a una zona prohibida es poco probable ¿verdad? – la mujer en la pantalla asintió con cuidado, bastante atenta a sus palabras – entonces tiene sentido decir que quién escribió la carta no es un miembro de ese escuadrón, pues jamás lo habría permitido, lo que nos deja un única alternativa – aseguró.

– ¿y cuál sería esa alternativa? – esta vez habló Crowler, quien sin que los demás supiesen estaba sudando con nerviosismo al ver qué tan rápido el Ra había encontrado tantas fallas en su plan.

– alguien nos quiere echar la culpa por algo que no hicimos – respondió mirándolo fijamente, aún tenía en su cabeza la sospecha sobre que él fuera el responsable en el evento de las cartas nuevas.

– pero, ¿cuál sería el motivo de eso? – volvió a preguntar el rubio.

– buena pregunta, lástima que no tengo una buena respuesta – respondió con naturalidad, como si no estuviese aceptando que no tiene evidencias de lo que lo salvaría del castigo.

– entonces no tienes evidencia de eso – dijo la mujer.

– tengo tanta evidencia de nuestra inocencia como ustedes de nuestra culpabilidad – contradijo – es nuestra palabra contra la de una carta anónima de la que nadie quiere hacerse cargo, después de todo "somos inocentes hasta que se pruebe lo contrario" –

Ninguno de los presentes podía contradecir sus palabras. Realmente, si se lo ponían a pensar, el chico tenía razón, por más que no quisieran admitirlo.

Crowler internamente estaba maldiciendo al Ra. Gracias a él, a menos que quien escribió la carta (que fue él mismo) confiese y explique por qué permitió su intrusión al dormitorio abandonado, no tendrían más remedio que descartar la acusación y liberarlos.

Repentinamente la puerta de la sala se abrió de golpe, llamando la atención de todos mientras algunos estudiantes ingresaban.

– ¡¿qué significa esto!? – prácticamente gritó Crowler, el hecho de que la reunión era exclusiva de los "acusados" e importantes de la academia, sumado a que sus planes se estaban frustrando provocaron que se alterara.

– eso es lo que quisiéramos saber nosotros – respondió Bastion.

– ¿por qué estos chicos están siendo castigados? – preguntó una seria Alexis.

– se les ha acusado de ingresar en los terrenos del dormitorio abandonado – respondió la mujer líder del Escuadrón Disciplinario, pero antes de poder mencionar que volverían a investigar para averiguar si realmente eran culpables, la obelisco volvió a hablar.

– ¿entonces por qué su amigo Chumley y yo fuimos ignorados si también estuvimos allí? – volvió a preguntar la rubia, provocando que Tyson soltara un leve gemido de sorpresa y frustración al escucharla.

Eso destrozaba en pedazos su defensa.

– entonces SÍ fueron al dormitorio entonces – la mujer le envió una mirada al Ra disconforme del uniforme, haciendo que este desviara la vista, pero luego se enfocó en otra parte del argumento – un momento ¿hubo más estudiantes allí? ¿por qué no se nos informó de ello? –

– posiblemente una selección personal, si tuviera que adivinar – respondió Tyson.

La líder del Escuadrón Disciplinario le envió otra mirada, pero no dijo nada. Recalcando las palabras del Ra notó que él nunca negó haber estado en el dormitorio, meramente preguntó cómo recibieron la información y dejó varias respuestas ambiguas, nunca negando o aceptando la culpa.

Quería ver qué diría ahora.

– tal vez quien los vio no notó a Chumley – desestimó Crowler.

– no es posible/poco probable – dijeron ambos Ra (Tyson y Bastion, respectivamente) al mismo tiempo, tras lo que ambos se miraron levemente sorprendidos.

– explíquense – ordenó la mujer, a lo que Tyson habló.

– a este punto esquivar el hecho no tiene sentido, así que sí, estuvimos en el dormitorio abandonado, Jaden, Syrus, Chumley, Alexis y yo – empezó a contar – y si bien nos separamos de Rhodes en cierto momento, Chumley estuvo en el grupo en todo momento, y no es como si un estudiante tan… "robusto" sea fácil de ignorar – omitió el hecho de que se había separado del grupo al entrar al dormitorio, pero por la impresión que le dieron Syrus y el chico koala, estaba seguro que no se habrían separado de Jaden en ningún momento.

Por lo que, si vieron a Jaden y Syrus, también debieron ver a Chumley.

– si ese fuera el caso… – mientras Crowler hablaba, apretaba la parte inferior de su uniforme por frustración – entonces ¿por qué Chumley no está aquí también? – preguntó intentando desacreditar el argumento, pero...

– ¡ustedes corren muy rápido! – como si hubiera sido invocado, Chumley llegó corriendo, cansado y sudado al lugar. Tras recuperar un poco de aire, sólo un poco, se acercó y habló – yo *jadeo* también estuve * jadeo* ahí – confesó.

– parece que eso responde tu pregunta – comentó el Rector Sheppard.

– eso, sin embargo, no les quita su castigo – argumentó la jefa del Escuadrón Disciplinario.

– es verdad – admitió Sheppard, pero luego dirigió su mirada a los estudiantes – pero creo que se merecen la oportunidad de explicarse – propuso.

– de acuerdo – respondió no muy conforme la mujer.

– entonces, Señor Yuki, Señor Truesdale, procedan a explicarse – pidió amable pero firme.

– oh, claro señor – se puso a recordar – bueno, primero Syrus, Chumley y yo sólo fuimos por curiosidad, en el camino nos encontramos con Tyson y luego con Alexis. Entonces ella se fue por su lado mientras nosotros entrábamos al dormitorio juntos, pero en el interior nos separamos para explorar. Después de eso escuchamos un grito y fuimos a su origen llegando hasta una cueva debajo del dormitorio – tras esto empezó a relatar su encuentro con Titán, la captura de Alexis, el duelo, los "efectos especiales" (Tyson se tensó al escuchar que él también tuvo un duelo de las sombras, pero se relajó al escuchar que todo fue una ilusión. Pero no pudo evitar notar que el rector también pareció tensarse), relató todo.

– debo decirle, esos efectos que tenía realmente eran geniales, incluso me hizo creer que nos devoraban las sombras y pequeños monstruos gelatinosos nos querían devorar – comentó con una sonrisa divertida.

– eso suena como… una buena actuación – ríe levemente el rector – me apena un poco habérmelo perdido – entonces dirige su mirada al Ra – Señor Wurkrof, creo que sería momento de explicarse –

– bueno, en palabras cortas escuché a algunos estudiantes hablando sobre el supuesto "dormitorio abandonado" mientras estaba aburrido, como sonaba a algo interesante decidí averiguar si era un mero rumor o si era real – omitió su charla con Bastion, no era de los que delataban y si supieran que Misawa no lo detuvo, cabía la posibilidad de que también estuviera en problemas – acabé confirmándolo cuando llegué con el trío de Slifers y encontramos a Rhodes. Luego entramos y nos separamos – hizo una pequeña pausa.

– ¿entonces? – preguntó curioso Sheppard, a lo que Tyson suspiró.

– encontré lo que parecía ser una puerta oculta que llevaba a unas escaleras, bajando por ellas llegué a lo que parecía ser un sótano con una gran roca con varias cartas volteadas en ella, con dos ranuras vacías donde parecía que podían ingresar otras dos cartas. Tras ingresar un poco más para observar mejor el lugar, un sujeto tapado por una túnica me atacó… – tras eso relató lo ocurrido, omitiendo cómo el encapuchado lo llamó.

– ¿también encontraste un sujeto así? – preguntó Jaden, pero retrocedió ante la mirada de Tyson.

– en mi caso no fue un farsante – agachó la mirada y se enfocó en su mano – puedo recordarlo, el dolor tras cada ataque, mis puntos de vida bajando… todo eso fue real… – apretó su puño.

– ¿lo que dices es verdad? – preguntó la mujer.

– puedo llevarlos al lugar donde luché si quieren – respondió.

– no será necesario – intervino el rector Sheppard – analizaremos lo que nos contaron y discutiremos lo que haremos, pueden retirarse – tras esto los estudiantes salieron del lugar siendo escoltados por algunos miembros del Escuadrón Disciplinario.

* * *

– sí que se metieron en un problema – la primera en hablar fue Alexis.

– sip, un problema del cual nos habríamos escapado ilesos si no hubieras interferido – respondió Tyson con los ojos entre cerrados.

– ¿disculpa? – la aludida se ofendió y miró de mala manera al Ra, quien le respondió de la misma manera.

– la evidencia que tenían en nuestra contra no era suficiente para castigarnos, es más, no me fue muy difícil encontrar argumentos que la anularan – sin dudas estaba de mal humor, no había podido dormir tan tranquilamente como le hubiera gustado y ahora debía lidiar con esto.

– se hubieran enterado tarde o temprano de tus mentiras – contradijo la obelisco.

– yo no mentí, sólo utilicé palabras para redirigir la conversación en la dirección que mejor me convenía, en ningún momento dije que no fuimos al dormitorio abandonado, así que decir que mentí está fuera de discusión –

– muy bien, suficiente – Bastion decidió interrumpir la discusión que veía no llegaría a ningún lado – lo hecho, hecho está, no se puede cambiar el pasado, así que mejor concentrémonos en el ahora – propuso, a lo que la obelisco desvió la mirada y el Ra se cruzó de brazos.

– bien – aceptaron ambos.

– por cierto ¿cómo se enteraron de que nos habían arrestado? ¿Chumley les dijo? – preguntó Jaden, cambiando el tema de conversación.

– no exactamente – negó Alexis.

– fui yo – confesó Misawa – vivo en el cuarto de al lado de Tyson, así que logré escuchar cuando lo fueron a buscar – fue todo gracias a que había madrugado para hacer ecuaciones para mejorar algunos de sus decks, y continuar preparando una estrategia en contra de Tyson… y también de Jaden, pues también lo consideraba un gran oponente – al principio pensaba dejar que recibieras el castigo por ignorar mi advertencia, pero todo cambió cuando me encontré con Alexis – detuvo su relato, y la mencionada continuó.

– quería ir a ver a Tyson para saber qué le había pasado ayer, dado que te veías bastante pálido, sin mencionar la extraña actitud que tuviste cuando nos pasaste de largo – admitió, no queriendo verlo directamente por la casi discusión que acababan de tener – cuando me enteré que lo arrestaron por estar en el dormitorio me asusté y fui a buscarlos a ustedes tres con Bastion siguiéndome – señaló al trío de Slifers – allí encontramos a Chumley quien nos dijo que los arrestaron a ustedes dos, el resto se lo pueden imaginar – ahora miró sólo a Jaden y Syrus.

El usuario de héroes y el de máquinas miraron impresionados a ambos alumnos, mientras Tyson sólo con las cejas ligeramente levantadas.

– a veces más ayuda el que no estorba – las miradas se dirigieron al Ra disconforme del uniforme, pero lo vieron sonreír – aunque debo decirlo, gracias por preocuparse – eso los sorprendió bastante, no tanto sus palabras, sino por esa sonrisa tan… sincera que tenía.

Era pequeña, una pequeña sonrisa que podría verse normal, pero no notaba el más mínimo ápice de la altanería que siempre caracterizaba al duelista.

– para eso están los amigos – Bastion sonrió levemente, seguido por los demás, aligerando el ambiente.

– bueno, fueron muchas emociones por un buen rato, iré al dormitorio – el morocho soltó un leve bostezo mientras caminaba en dirección a la "mini mansión".

– te acompaño, las clases ya iniciaron y quisiera aprovechar para pensar en nuevas estrategias – Bastion decidió acompañarlo.

Ya era pasado el horario de ingreso a clases, y los profesores no permitían el ingreso después de la hora acordada. Así que mejor aprovechaba el tiempo.

– nos vemos luego – se despidió Jaden.

* * *

– ese maldito Ra ¡casi arruina mis planes para humillar y deshacerme de ese tonto Slifer! – maldecía Crowler.

Únicamente necesitaba que Jaden fuera culpable, pero incluyó a Syrus y Tyson porque pensó que si eran varios se vería más creíble.

A Chumley no lo consideró por ser un estudiante de 3er año, y porque pensó que si lo dejaba fuera no se entrometería.

Se equivocó.

– pero esto no se quedará así ¿me escuchaste? – comentó mientras tecleaba su computadora – cuando veas a quién te tengo como tu oponente desearás nunca haber abierto tu bocota – sonrió malignamente.

* * *

– ¿estás bien? – preguntó Bastion ante el extraño comportamiento de su compañero.

– ¿por qué lo preguntas? – cuestionó Tyson.

– has estado mirando esa carta por 5 minutos – señaló el pelo prolijo.

– *sigh* supongo que tienes un punto – aceptó mientras dejaba sobre la mesa a su monstruo as. Había estado intentando ver si podía comunicarse con él en cualquier momento, pero no había logrado nada.

Ambos se sumergieron en un cómodo silencio, cada uno enfocándose en lo suyo. Tyson observaba su deck, mirando carta por carta, mientras Bastion escribía en su cuaderno unas bastante complejas ecuaciones.

– oye Bastion – llamó su atención el morocho.

– dime – respondió pese a no dejar de escribir. No quería perder su tren de pensamiento.

– ¿cómo vas con tu deck para desafiarme? – preguntó, ganando una reacción de su compañero.

– aún está en desarrollo – no despegó su mirada de su cuaderno, pero si dejó de anotar.

– ¿te vas a tardar mucho? –

– debo admitirlo, tu deck es quizás el mayor enigma con el que alguna vez me encontré – esta vez alzó la mirada para verlo – ¿por qué el repentino interés? Si puedo saber – cuestionó con curiosidad, a lo que su compañero se encogió de hombros.

– realmente me gustaría enfrentarte uno de estos días – no lo admitiría en voz alta, pero sabía que Misawa era posiblemente el estudiante que más posibilidades tendría de derrotarlo.

Sus capacidades analíticas eran sorprendentes, y no dudaba de que encontraría la manera de contrarrestar a su mejor carta de formas que ningún otro intentaría.

El ver a su compañero Ra cerrar su cuaderno lo alejó de su tren de pensamiento.

– ¿qué tal un pequeño duelo amistoso entonces? – propuso.

– ¿de verdad? – preguntó con una ceja alzada – ¿qué pasó con eso de "esperar el momento apropiado"? – obviamente se refería a cuando ese deck counter estuviera listo, pero no negaba que el enfrentarlo estando ambos en "igualdad" de condiciones era llamativo.

– francamente, creo que este duelo podría darme muchos más datos que otro en donde simplemente observo – respondió con una leve sonrisa, cosa que su compañero compartió.

– entonces acepto –

* * *

– bueno ¿y ahora qué hacemos? – preguntó Jaden mientras caminaba por el camino de tierra que "conectaba" los diferentes dormitorios y la escuela seguido de Syrus y Chumley.

– ¿de verdad no estás nervioso? – preguntó el peliazul.

– hmm, nop, estoy seguro que todo saldrá bien al final, así que tranquilo – aseguró el usuario de héroes.

– si tú lo dices… – respondió no muy seguro.

– oigan ¿esos no son Tyson y Bastion? – el peliazul y al estudiante robusto giraron sus cabezas en la dirección señalada, encontrándose con los dos Ra.

– eso parece –

– vamos a saludarlos – Jaden fue corriendo hacia ellos.

– ¡espera! –

– ¿por qué tenemos que correr? –

Cuando los alcanzaron se dieron cuenta que estaban en un claro en medio del bosque.

– vaya, realmente nos metimos muy adentro– comentó el chico con peinado de Kuriboh.

– ¿qué están haciendo? – preguntó el usuario de Roids.

– parece que van a tener un duelo – Chumley supuso al ver lo alejados que estaban entre sí.

– ¡¿un duelo!? Yo también quisiera participar – medio se quejó Jaden.

Fue en ese momento que los dos Ra notaron la presencia de los Slifer.

– tal parece que tendremos público – comentó calmadamente Bastion.

– no me vas a decir que tienes pánico escénico ¿verdad? – bromeó Tyson al tiempo que activaba su disco de duelos

– en lo absoluto – dijo mientras hacía lo propio – ¿listo? –

– listo – respondió.

– ¡AL DUELO! –

**Tyson: 4000 LP**

**Mano: 5**

**Bastion: 4000 LP**

**Mano: 5**

– si no te molesta, voy a empezar – dijo para luego sacar una carta y mirar su mano.

**Tyson – Mano: 6**

– empezaré suave porque somos amigos: ¡invoco al _Ciber Soldado del Mundo Oscuro_ en modo de ataque! – frente a él apareció un soldado robótico con pecho azul, brazos, piernas y cabeza violeta, y cables amarillos recorriendo su cuerpo.

**Ciber Soldado – ATK: 1400**

– luego coloco dos cartas boca abajo, y concluyo – otros dos hologramas aparecieron en el campo.

**Tyson – Mano: 3 **

– mi turno entonces – saca y luego de mirar la carta activa otra.

**Bastion – Mano: 6**

– activaré _Caridad Grácil _– una carta con un ángel sosteniendo cartas apareció – el efecto de esta carta es simple: añado tres cartas de mi deck a mi mano, y luego envío dos al cementerio – hizo lo explicado – y ahora invoco al _Kamakiri Volador Número 1_ en modo de ataque – un insecto verde humanoide con ojos naranjas hizo su aparición.

**Kamakiri – ATK: 1400**

– ahora, retiro del juego a mi _Dragón Alado, Guardián de la Fortaleza n*2 _que está en mi cementerio – el espíritu de un dragón rojo caricaturesco apareció a sus espaldas, mientras el pelo prolijo tomaba la carta en su cementerio y la guardaba en un bolsillo – para invocar de forma especial a _Garuda, el Espíritu del Viento _– el dragón desapareció y frente a Bastion apareció un hombre con alas y cabeza de ave.

**Garuda – ATK: 1600**

– vaya ¿dos monstruos tan rápido? – dijo Syrus sorprendido.

– Bastion no se anda con rodeos – admitió Chumley.

– ahora ¡Kamakiri, ataca a su Ciber Soldado! – el insecto voló a gran velocidad hacia el soldado.

– ¿uh? pero ambos tienen la misma fuerza – murmuró con sospecha Tyson.

El insecto dio un poderoso tajo a la armadura del soldado, al tiempo que este tomaba su cabeza entre sus manos y apretaba.

Ambos monstruos explotaron, demostrando el empate.

Todo de acuerdo al plan.

– ahora se activa el efecto de Kamakiri, al ser detruído en batalla, puedo invocar un monstruo de viento con 1500 o menos puntos de ataque… revélate: _Búho Cazador _– desde el humo de la explosión entre los monstruos salió un búho humanoide con lo que parecía ser una guadaña de acero.

**Búho Cazador – ATK: 1000**

– tsk, así que eso planeabas – el Ra disconforme se encontró en un aprieto al tener dos monstruos frente a él esperando para recibir la orden de atacar – pero no eres el único – al decir eso, su monstruo _Hoja Oscura _apareció en el campo, y junto a él había una carta trampa activa.

– ¿cómo? – dijeron los espectadores.

– permítanme explicar, cuando la batalla inició activé mi trampa continua: _Cambio Desesperado_, y lo que esta hace es anular el daño de batalla de uno de mis monstruos en modo de ataque, y luego me deja invocar de modo especial un monstruo guerrero de nivel 4 de mi mano, como él – señaló al "caballero oscuro".

– me sorprendiste, pero debes saber que el invocar mi monstruo es sólo el principio, _Búho Cazador _gana 500 puntos de ataque por cada monstruo de viento que controlo, y tengo 2 –

**Búho Cazador – ATK: 1000-2000**

– uh oh – dijo preocupado.

– ahora _Búho Cazador _¡ataca a _Hoja Oscura_! – con una gran velocidad, el búho cortó al monstruo a la mitad sin piedad.

**Tyson: 4000-3800 LP**

– y ahora, Garuda te atacará directamente – el hombre pájaro alzó vuelo para luego dirigirse al indefenso Ra a toda velocidad.

– no tan rápido pajarito ¡tengo otra trampa! _Portal de Contraataque _– la carta revelada mostraba a un dragón rojo saliendo de un portal rectangular al tiempo que detenía un ataque – este niega tu ataque directo y me permite robar una carta y, si resulta ser un monstruo, puedo invocarlo de modo normal – explicó y sacó la carta, para que luego la trampa empezara a brillar – la carta que saqué fue… ¡el _Emisario de la Otra Vida_! – un esqueleto cubierto por una gabardina negra emergió desde la carta trampa, sostenía una guadaña y un brillo anaranjado brotaba de sus vacías cuencas oculares.

**Emisario de la Otra Vida – ATK: 1600**

– bien, coloco una carta, y concluyo mi turno – finalizó el pelo prolijo.

**Bastion – Mano: 3**

– ¡robo! – sacó y guardó su carta en la mano.

**Tyson – Mano: 3**

– ¡invoco al _Cruzado Oscuro _en modo de ataque! – el pelirrojo con una máscara de esqueleto apareció.

**Cruzado Oscuro – ATK: 1600**

– y activo su efecto: descartando un monstruo de oscuridad aumento permanentemente sus puntos de ataque en 400 puntos – envió al cementerio al _Diablillo Salvaje_, potenciando al nuevo monstruo.

**Cruzado Oscuro – ATK: 1600-2000**

– suficiente para destruir a Garuda – dijo Syrus.

– si, y lo mejor es que con un monstruo de viento menos, ese Búho se hará 500 puntos más débil, pudiendo ser derrotado por la parka de ahí – dijo Jaden mientras señalaba al _Emisario de la Otra Vida_.

– … a veces olvido lo agudo que eres para los duelos – dijo el peliazul, ganándose una mirada confundida de su amigo.

– _Cruzado Oscuro _Ataca a Garuda – el guerrero pelirrojo corrió hacia el hombre pájaro con la espada alzada, lista para dar un tajo.

Pero Bastion tenía otros planes.

– no tan rápido, activo mi trampa, _Ruina Generalizada _– la carta mostraba una explosión de humo naranja – esta carta destruye a tu monstruo con el mayor ataque – de la carta salió una llamarada que incineró al Cruzado.

– tsk – no tenía muchas opciones ahora, podía sacrificar a su Emisario y forzar el empate para dejar al pelo prolijo con un monstruo menos, pero no le parecía una idea tan buena – cambio a mi _Emisario de la Otra Vida _a modo de defensa y coloco una carta – la parka pareció agacharse mientras sostenía su guadaña de forma protectora.

**Emisario de la Otra Vida – DEF: 600**

– con eso termino mi turno –

**Tyson – Mano: 0**

– lo siento pero no – Bastion dijo en voz alta, atrayendo la atención – durante tu fase final, el efecto de Garuda me permite cambiar la posición de batalla de uno de tus monstruos boca arriba – Tyson abrió los ojos de sorpresa.

El espíritu del viento empezó a aletear con fuerza, generando fuertes ráfagas de viento que forzaron al Emisario a levantarse.

**Emisario de la Otra Vida – ATK: 1600**

– esto no va a terminar bonito – murmuró el Ra disconforme del uniforme.

– y ahora sí, empieza mi turno propiamente dicho – comentó mientras robaba su carta.

**Bastion – Mano: 4**

– aumentaré un poco los límites de mis monstruos, con este pequeñín llamado ¡_Moscuchilla_! – una mosca roja con cuchillas en sus "patas" delanteras apareció en el campo.

**Moscuchilla – ATK: 600**

**Búho Cazador – ATK: 2000-2500**

– ese búho se potenció aún más – dijo Chumley.

– y las malas noticias siguen llegando – aseguró Jaden.

– seguro lo sabrás, pero explicaré por las dudas: con _Moscuchilla_ en el campo, todos mis monstruos de viento aumentan sus puntos de ataque en 500, a costa de perder 400 de defensa, pero es un precio aceptable – la gran mosca liberó una especie de polvo rojizo que fue respirado por los otros monstruos.

**Moscuchilla – ATK: 600-1100**

**Búho Cazador – ATK: 2500-3000**

**Garuda – ATK: 1600-2100**

– _y ahora la cosa se puso simplemente peor_ – Tyson apretó los dientes – oye ¿no te han dicho que el dopaje es malo para la salud? – bromeo en un intento de relajarse a sí mismo.

– normalmente sí, pero este, de hecho, es bastante nutritivo para ellos – le siguió la broma – ahora, _Búho_ _Cazador_, ataca al _Emisario de la Otra Vida_ – la destrucción del demonio fue inevitable.

**Tyson: 3800-2400 LP**

– en estos momentos se activa el efecto de mi Emisario: ambos añadimos un monstruo normal de nivel 3 o inferior de nuestro deck a nuestra mano – ambos tomaron sus decks y buscaron una carta que cumpliera con ese requisito – añadiré a _Dragón Cazador_ de nivel 3 a mi mano – mostró la carta.

– yo agrego a _Bebé Dragón _del mismo nivel a mi mano – hizo lo propio.

**Tyson – Mano: 1**

**Bastion – Mano: 4**

– ahora, _Moscuchilla_, ataca directo – la mosca dio un tajo directo al pecho de Tyson.

**Tyson: 2400-1300**

– y por último, Garuda te ataca directo – comandó a su último monstruo.

– eso sí que no, carta trampa: ¡_Robo Defensivo_! – muestra la ilustración de una carta siendo robada mientras un monstruo es destruido – anulo el daño y saco una carta adicional – sacó una carta mientras una barrera lo protegió.

Tyson soltó un pesado suspiro que no sabía que contenía. Notó entonces que su cuerpo se había tensado como en su duelo la noche anterior.

– _no_ _tiene sentido, esto no es un duelo en que se apuesta la vida, ¿por qué entonces…? _– el entendimiento lo golpeó repentinamente – _¿acaso yo tengo… miedo de perder? _– pensó con sorpresa, pero no entendía el por qué el repentino temor.

– bien jugado – felicitó Bastion, sacándolo de sus pensamientos – coloco una carta y concluyo –

**Bastion – Mano: 3**

– este duelo es intenso – comentó Chumley.

– si, pero parece que a Tyson no le está yendo muy bien – Syrus dijo no sabiendo cómo el Ra podría salir de esa situación.

– descuiden chicos – llamó su atención Jaden – un duelo no se termina hasta que se juegue la última carta, y algo me dice que Tyson aún tiene mucho que mostrarnos – dijo con mucha seguridad, a su lado una bola de pelos marrones con alas blancas y dos grandes ojos asentía ante sus palabras, se trataba de _Kuriboh Alado_, el espíritu acompañante de Jaden.

– je, si dice eso no tendré más opción que darle al público lo que quiere – se dijo Tyson a sí mismo, habiendo escuchado lo que su no tan sutil público decía. Tomó algo más de aire para relajar lo más que pudiera su cuerpo.

– no me digas que vas a rendirte ahora, Tyson – Bastion preguntó, no creyendo que su compañero ya tiraría la toalla, pero el hecho de que se haya quedado quieto sin robar aún lo hacía sospechar, por no mencionar que le pareció verlo temblar ligeramente.

– je, ni hablar – mostró su clásica sonrisa – sólo recuperaba un poco el aliento – mintió, pero pareció funcionar.

Colocó entonces su mano encima de su deck.

– _muy bien, es hora de ver qué tanta suerte puedo tener _– fue su último pensamiento antes de sacar la siguiente carta.

* * *

**Quionda damas y caballeros, el nuevo cap ha llegado.**

**Este cap fue algo difícil de escribir, principalmente la parte del "interrogatorio". Pero luego lo demás fue un poco más sencillo.**

**En el siguiente capítulo se verá el resultado de este duelo, además de otras cosas que tengo ****planeadas****. Ah, y si se preguntan por el deck de Bastion, él mencionó que tenía uno con cada atributo, y este vendría siendo el de viento.**

**En este duelo, además, empecé a especificar cuántas cartas tienen en mano cada duelista. Noté en el anterior que en duelos largos puede llegar a confundirse sobre cuántas cartas tiene cada personaje, y cuándo su mano se termina (de paso así evito "trampas locas" o "manos locas").**

**Espero les haya gustado.**

**Hasta la próxima.**


	5. Chapter 5

Generación X

Conclusión y el trauma

**Tyson: 1300 LP**

**Bastion: 4000 LP**

– robo – sacó su nueva carta, ignorando el sentimiento de inseguridad que parecía estar empezando a sentir.

**Tyson – Mano: 3**

– juego _Olla de la Codicia_ – sacó dos cartas y las miró, necesitaba una carta que lo ayudara a no cometer el error del turno anterior.

Y por suerte, parece que obtuvo algunas que le servirían.

– invoco al _Lobo de Guerra Negro Absoluto _– el lobo humanoide que usó en su examen de ingreso llegó listo para ayudar a su amo.

**Lobo de Guerra – ATK: 1600**

– no te será posible, carta trampa ¡_Arte Espiritual del Viento – Miyabi_! – la trampa mostraba una niña de cabello verde sosteniendo un báculo de serpiente en medio de un círculo mágico.

– ¿y eso? – esta vez quién preguntó fue Jaden.

– esta carta me permite seleccionar un monstruo en tu campo y enviarlo al fondo de tu deck, a costa de sacrificar un monstruo con atributo de viento – un círculo mágico apareció en el cielo sobre el campo de Bastion – sacrificaré a Garuda, para enviar a tu Lobo directo al deck – el espíritu del viento se convirtió en energía verde que potenció el círculo, para que este luego absorbiera al monstruo guerrero-bestia.

**Búho Cazador – ATK: 3000-2500**

– así que esa trampa era para eso – Tyson supuso, maldiciendo internamente el perder uno de sus mejores monstruos… o al menos uno de los que le daban más seguridad en los duelos.

– me la habría guardado para la fase de batalla, pero vi tu duelo en el examen de ingreso, y sé que no habría funcionado – confirmó el pelo prolijo.

– disculpen, creo que me perdí en la mitad de la conversación – cuestionó Chumley a sus compañeros de dormitorio.

– oh, claro Chumley, verás mientras ese Lobo de Guerra estuviera en el campo, Bastion no podría activar trampas durante los combates – explicó Syrus.

– así que tuvo que quitárselo de encima antes de que iniciara – completó Jaden.

– por supuesto, ahora lo entiendo, es lo que yo haría… bueno, si tuviera esas cartas y ese conocimiento – ante el comentario del Slifer robusto ambos estudiantes de primer año se rieron.

– supongo entonces que guardarme esta carta estuvo bien – su comentario atrajo la atención y curiosidad de todos los presentes que vieron como tomaba una de sus cartas restantes y la colocaba en la zona de magias y trampas del disco – activo el hechizo _Dai Inesperado _– la ilustración mostraba un guerrero de rodillas rodeado por una esfera de energía – si no controlo monstruos, esta carta me permite invocar un monstruo normal de nivel 4 o inferior directamente desde mi deck al campo – una esfera eléctrica empezó a manifestarse frente al holograma de la carta, y a medida que pasaban los segundos aumentaba su tamaño y parecía perder estabilidad – ¡aparece, _Perro Loco de la Oscuridad_! – la esfera explotó generando un destello blanco que cegó por unos segundos a los presentes.

Cuando sus vistas se aclararon pudieron ver al nuevo monstruo. Este era un perro adulto de pelaje naranja, tenía dos cuernos en lugar de orejas y ojos completamente rojos sedientos de sangre; se encontraba gruñendo, mostrando sus afilados colmillos.

**Perro Loco – ATK: 1900**

– ¿¡qué es esa cosa!? – gritó un muy asustado Syrus.

– ahora, Perro Loco, ataca a _Moscuchilla _– el perro dio un salto hacia la mosca y la mordió con fuerza al alcanzarla.

**Bastion: 4000-3200 LP**

– y sin el insecto, ese pajarraco se debilita – señalo Tyson al búho.

**Búho Cazador – ATK: 2500-1500**

– esa magia te dio un monstruo poderoso, lo que me hace preguntar ¿por qué no la jugaste al principio? – Bastion no negaba que resultó favorable, pero a menos que conociera su trampa no tenía mucho sentido guardar ese hechizo para más tarde.

– meramente supuse que tu carta boca abajo se desharía de mi monstruo como en el turno anterior, así que quise dejar un plan-b por si las moscas… nunca mejor dicho – rió un poco ante su broma no intencionada – coloco una carta y concluyo –

**Tyson – Mano: 1**

– robo –

**Bastion – Mano 4**

– invocaré al monstruo que anteriormente me diste: _Bebé Dragón_, en modo de ataque – un dragón naranja con un aspecto algo caricaturesco hizo aparición.

**Bebé Dragón – ATK: 1200**

**Búho Cazador – ATK: 1500-2000**

– y ahora equipo a mi dragón con el _Abanico_ _de_ _Ráfaga_, sumándole 400 puntos, pero reduciendo su defensa en 200, pero esta última no será utilizada– el dragón obtuvo un abanico chino…viéndose algo raro la verdad.

**Bebé Dragón – ATK: 1200-1600**

– ahora _Búho Cazador_, ataca a su perro loco – haciendo gala de su velocidad, el búho humanoide se aproximó al canino.

– carta trampa, _Ataque Negado_: tu ataque y tu fase de batalla terminan, así de fácil– la trampa forzó al búho a retomar su posición.

– ¿cuántas trampas tienes? – tan calmado como era, y hasta Bastion empezaba a frustrarse por estar tan cerca de la victoria sólo para que una trampa salvara a su oponente.

– las necesarias, y de hecho estás teniendo tanta suerte que sólo estoy robando las trampas que me benefician en lugar de las que te perjudican – explicó, pero también confundió un poco a su oponente.

– si te benefician ¿eso no me perjudica a mí? Te estás contradiciendo – el pelo prolijo dio a conocer su duda. Siendo que este era un duelo amistoso, no había motivo para que no respondiera.

– que unas me dan cosas, y otras destruyen a tus monstruos – respondió para luego pensar – creo que mejor hubiera dicho que unas te perjudican de forma directa y las otras de forma indirecta –

– ahora entiendo – asintió a las palabras mejor expresadas de su compañero – termino mi turno con esto –

**Bastion – Mano: 2**

– y empieza el mío – dijo mientras robaba.

**Tyson – Mano: 2**

– activo _Apertura del Alma _– mostró una carta hechizo con dos papas abriendo una bolsa de papas fritas.

– woah, papas caníbales – comentó Jaden al ver la ilustración.

– el efecto de esta carta es simple: tomo 5 monstruos normales de mi deck, uno de ellos se irá a mi mano y el resto se van del juego – tomó 5 cartas de su deck, añadió una a su mano y el resto se lo guardó en un bolsillo en su pantalón.

– _¿retiró 4 monstruos del juego? Eso es arriesgarse demasiado ¿qué planea? _– se preguntó Bastion en sus pensamientos.

– ahora invoco a este amigo ¿lo recuerdas? Es mi _Dragón Cazador _– el monstruo nivel 3 soltó un rugido al llegar al campo.

**Dragón Cazador – ATK: 1700**

– ahora Perro Loco, demuéstrale a ese bebé lo que es estar en las ligas mayores – el perro demoníaco de un mordisco destruyó al dragón.

**Bastion: 3200-2900**

**Búho Cazador – ATK: 2000-1500**

– y ahora, mi dragón le demostrará a ese pajarraco quién es el verdadero depredador – _Dragón Cazador _se acercó al búhoa gran velocidad, este intentó protegerse con su lanza, pero fue inútil ante la afilada cola del reptil.

**Bastion: 2900-2700**

– y con eso concluyo –

**Tyson – Mano: 1**

– ¡robo! –

**Bastion – Mano: 3**

– activo mi carta de la _Olla de la Codicia_, dándome dos cartas más – sacó dos nuevas cartas y sonrió al verlas – felicidades Tyson, lograste dar vuelta la situación del duelo con sólo un par de cartas –

– ¿qué puedo decir? tuve suerte en los robos – se encogió de hombros desestimando lo dicho, no sentía que tener suerte fuera algo a resaltar.

– lo que tú llamas "suerte" muchos le dicen "tener habilidad" – contradijo – yo no tengo esa capacidad, por lo que mis decks siempre están hechos para que ninguna carta sea un estorbo en la mano – confesó.

– ósea, no te gusta arriesgarte con "ladrillos" – resumió.

– efectivamente – afirmó el pelo prolijo – y es por eso que tengo cartas como esta – al decir eso un gran vendaval empezó a formarse a su alrededor, forzando a su oponente y los espectadores a cubrirse para evitar molestias.

– ok, esto definitivamente NO es una buena señal – murmuró Tyson.

– ¿¡qué está pasando!? – gritó alterado Syrus.

– no lo sé ¡pero es genial! – admiró Jaden.

– esto que están contemplando es el efecto de _Tempest, el Señor Dragón de las Tormentas _– empezó a explicar Bastion, al tiempo que un gran dragón verde, cuyos brazos y piernas parecían ser pequeños tornados, se materializaba de forma fantasmal detrás de él – descartándolo a él junto a un monstruo de VIENTO, como _Dama Ninja Yae _– a su lado apareció una mujer de largo cabello verde que usaba un traje de kunoichi morado con placas doradas en los brazos y medias blancas – me permite traer un monstruo de tipo dragón de mi deck hasta mi mano – finalizó de explicar.

Un gran tornado se formó a sus espaldas, en el cuál ingresaron el gran dragón y la kunoichi. Tras su entrada, el tornado se volvió más violento hasta que explotó, dejando caer suavemente una carta que fue tomada por Bastion.

– lindo espectáculo – actuaba con más seguridad de la que realmente tenía, principalmente porque sabía muy bien qué pasaba con ese dragón en el cementerio.

– y aún no acaba – tomó la carta del centro de su mano y la colocó en la ranura de hechizos – activo mi carta de _Polimerización _– anunció, sorprendiendo a los presentes.

– ¿¡cómo!? – gritó Tyson, eso no se lo esperaba.

– efectivamente Tyson, yo también tengo una – Bastion lo negaría por el resto de su vida, pero realmente ver a su compañero con una cara de incredulidad casi lo hace partirse de la risa, pero tenía una reputación que mantener – y la usaré para unir a mi _Dragón Alado, Guardián de la Fortaleza _– un dragón caricaturesco de color azul se mostró – junto con el _Dragón Hada _– un dragón con forma de serpiente de escamas verdes con dos alas hizo aparición – para invocar a un monstruo de fusión – terminó de explicar.

Ambos dragones se elevaron e ingresaron dentro de un vórtice.

– la fórmula para la victoria requiere de la unión de estos dos monstruos – en un destello de luz una nueva figura se reveló – ¡aparece! _Kaiser Dragón_ –

Este era un dragón largo de escamas color ámbar, dos alas con membranas doradas y ojos, colmillos y garras azules.

**Kaiser Dragón – ATK: 2300**

– genial, por si uno no fuera suficiente – murmuró Tyson algo molesto.

– ¿de qué habla? – preguntó Syrus que alcanzó a escucharlo.

– parece que sabes qué es lo que pasará ahora – comentó Bastion curioso.

– un amigo usaba esa carta, lo aprovechaba para una invocación X-… – se corta de repente – ejem, para una invocación de sacrificio, ya sabes, aprovechando su efecto – se corrigió, pero el daño estaba hecho.

– "_¿Invocación X?" ¿qué es eso? Nunca escuché algo parecido _– dejando sus dudas para más tarde, el pelo prolijo continuó su turno – bueno, estás en lo cierto sobre qué pasará: activo el efecto de Tempest en mi cementerio: retirando dos monstruos de atributo viento en mi cementerio, puedo invocarlo de modo especial – un nuevo tornado apareció, este siendo aún más violento que el anterior – retiraré al _Dragón Alado, Guardián de la Fortaleza _y al _Dragón Hada_ – se guardó ambas cartas tras que su disco de duelos las expulsara.

Los espíritus de ambos monstruos fueron atrapados dentro del tornado, para que entonces este empezara a brillar hasta explotar como el anterior.

Revelando al gran dragón que yacía en su interior.

– ¡elévate y provoca una gran tormenta! ¡_Tempest, Señor Dragón de las Tormentas_! – el dragón rugió tras esas palabras.

**Tempest – ATK: 2400**

– oh, mier…coles – maldijo en voz baja.

– ahora, _Tempest_, ¡ataca al perro loco! – el dragón rugió y lanzó una potente ráfaga de aire que lanzó hacia el cielo al perro demoníaco. Tras unos segundos el viento cesó y el canino cayó, siendo destruido al chocar contra el suelo.

**Tyson: 1300-800**

– _Kaiser Dragón_, destruye al _Dragón Cazador_ ¡golpe del emperador! – un rayo dorado salió disparado de la boca del monstruo de fusión, dando un golpe directo hacia el monstruo oponente.

Una gran explosión se generó tras el impacto del ataque, el daño era algo a considerar, considerando los pocos puntos que le quedaban a Tyson, pero Bastion notó algo extraño.

Los puntos de su compañero no bajaron.

Además que ahora había un nuevo monstruo en su campo. Era un guerrero humano que vestía ropa de cuero negra sin mangas y cargaba una gran espada, además de una protección en su cara que cubría sus mejillas y frente. Era el _Guerrero Dai Grepher_.

**Guerrero Dai Grepher – ATK: 1700**

No entendió al principio qué fue lo que pasó, pero entonces recordó.

– eso fue tu... – se interrumpió, pero claramente su amigo sabía de qué hablaba.

– mi carta trampa, _Cambio Desesperado_, me permitió anular el daño y traer un nuevo guerrero – recordó el efecto de la trampa continua que aparentemente el pelo prolijo olvidó.

– parece que estando tan absorto en mis ataques, acabé olvidando tu trampa, un pequeño fallo que intentaré no volver a cometer – comentó mientras acababa su turno – espero ver qué sacas ahora Tyson, no estás en una situación muy favorable – agregó.

**Bastion – Mano: 0**

– vaya, las cosas sí que se ven difíciles para Tyson – comentó Jaden al ver cómo estaba el campo de batalla.

– y lo peor es que no tiene cartas en su mano, no hay forma de que gane ahora, debería renunciar – dijo Syrus.

– ¿de qué hablas Sy? El duelo no ha terminado hasta que se juegue la última carta, y mientras Tyson aún tenga puntos, sigue teniendo posibilidades de ganar – contradijo el usuario de héroes.

– _ok, la situación es pésima para mí, no tengo cartas en mi mano, las que tengo en el campo no pueden hacer mucho, y tengo dos dragones con más de 2000 puntos frente a mí _– soltó un suspiro para quitarse la tensión de los hombros – _bien, puedo hacer esto, mi deck no fue hecho para caer sin dar pelea, sólo necesito la carta adecuada _– y él sabía que tenía unas cuantas, quizás no tan veloces, pero efectivas, al fin y al cabo.

Cerró los ojos y colocó sus dedos sobre su deck.

– ¡robo! – sacó la carta que definiría si el duelo acababa en el siguiente turno o no.

Mirándola, no pudo evitar sonreír.

Había sacado un milagro.

**Tyson – Mano: 1**

– ¡activo el _Espejo del Dragón_! – su carta brilló al tiempo que dos espejos aparecían en el campo – con esto puedo fusionar monstruos en mi campo y mi cementerio para invocar un monstruo de tipo dragón –

– esa carta… – murmuró Bastion sorprendido, recordando el examen donde esa carta fue la clave de su victoria.

– ¿sabes? Creo que los monstruos que destruiste el turno anterior quieren su venganza… – al mencionar eso, en los espejos se vieron las caras del _Perro Loco de la Oscuridad _y del _Dragón Cazador _– ¡_Dragón_ _Cazador_!, ¡_Perro Loco de la Oscuridad_! ¡unan sus fuerzas para traer el poder primigenio! – los espejos brillaron antes de combinarse en uno solo, del cual salió una gigantesca silueta – ¡aparece! ¡mi más confiable compañero! ¡_El Primero de los Dragones_! – con un fuerte rugido, el dragón se materializó en el campo.

**El Primero de los Dragones – ATK: 2700**

– ¡apareció! – exclamó un muy emocionado Jaden.

– increíble – murmuró Syrus.

– e-es gigante – Chumley se sorprendió, ni siquiera su _Gran Koala _alcanzaba ese tamaño.

Tal y como decían, el gran wyvern alcanzaba un tamaño mayor que el de los árboles que rodeaban al dúo de Ra, sin siquiera estar volando aún.

– con que así se siente estar frente a él – Bastion no pudo evitar admirar al majestuoso dragón que tenía en frente.

Sin dudas era una experiencia diferente el tenerlo cara a cara.

– ahora, _El Primero de los Dragones_, ataca a su _Kaiser Dragón_ con _Aliento Primigenio _– el gigantesco wyvern disparó su característica llamarada blanca, con tal potencia que consumió al dragón dorado en segundos.

**Bastion: 2700-2300**

– cambio a Dai Grepher a modo de defensa, y concluyo mi turno – el guerrero se arrodilló mientras guardaba su espada, para luego cruzar sus brazos.

**Guerrero Dai Grepher – DEF: 1600**

– y ahora, si no me equivoco, Tempest también se va – fiel a las palabras del Ra disconforme, el Señor Dragón de las Tormentas abandonó el campo mientras un tornado lo cubría, dejando vacío el campo de Bastion.

– ¡desapareció! – gritó Syrus sorprendido.

– cuando Tempest es invocado de modo especial por su propio efecto, al final del siguiente turno de mi adversario se regresa a mi mano – explicó Bastion el porqué de la retirada de su monstruo.

– vaya, hablando de habilidades de doble filo, eso significa que cada vez que Tempest aparezca Bastion tendrá menos monstruos para recuperarlo – Jaden agregó, notando que ese dragón tenía un límite de uso.

– es mi turno ¡robo! – sacó una carta, sonriendo levemente al verla.

**Bastion – Mano: 2**

– retiro desde mi cementerio, a Garuda y a Kamakiri – el hombre ave y el insecto verde aparecieron de forma espiritual antes de desaparecer en partículas amarillas – para traer de nuevo a _Tempest, Señor Dragón de las Tormentas_ – el dragón de viento volvió a hacer aparición.

**Tempest – ATK: 2400**

– ¡regresó! –

– si, pero sigue siendo más débil que el monstruo de Tyson – comentó Syrus ante las palabras de Chumley, Tyson por su parte frunció el ceño.

Sabía que algo venía, Bastion era demasiado listo como para invocar de nuevo un monstruo con menos puntos que el suyo sin tener algo preparado.

Y no se equivocaba.

– y a continuación, lo equipo con la carta _Stim-Pack _– una carta hechizo con la imagen de un demonio bebiendo un líquido rojo apareció.

Una poción de un color rojo intenso apareció frente a Tempest, para que luego esta fuera bebida por el Señor Dragón, al instante se notó como el cuerpo de este adquiría mayor musculatura al tiempo que ganaba un aura roja.

– esta carta hechizo le brinda al monstruo equipado 700 puntos más de ataque – explicó Bastion.

**Tempest – ATK: 2400-3100**

– uh oh – dijo Tyson, viendo que ese dragón ya tenía una fuerza superior al suyo.

– ahora, Tempest, ¡ataca a _El Primero de los Dragones_! ¡_Ráfaga cortante_! – el Señor Dragón, haciendo gala de su nueva fuerza, agitó sus alas con tal fuerza que lazó ráfagas de aire cortante que dieron justo en el pecho del wyvern, generando una gran explosión.

**Tyson: 800-400**

– y con eso tu mejor monstruo está fuera del juego – Bastion tenía una sonrisa por haber derrotado al gigantesco wyvern.

Pero no le duraría mucho.

– normalmente sí – la voz de Tyson llamó la atención de todos – pero no en este caso – lo siguiente, sorprendió a todos los presentes.

La nube de humo que provocó el golpe fue removida violentamente por el aleteo de unas alas gigantes, revelando a _El Primero de los Dragones _estando aún en el campo. Parecía como si nunca hubiese sido atacado, siendo las cicatrices en su pecho la única evidencia del ataque previo.

– ¡¿no fue destruido!? – Syrus exclamó sorprendido.

– permítanme explicárselos: _El Primero de los Dragones_ no puede ser destruido en batalla – la declaración del Ra disconforme sorprendió a los presentes.

– sorprendente, un monstruo tan fuerte que no puede ser destruido en batalla, ya veo por qué es tu monstruo más confiable – admitió Bastion, pero al escucharlo su oponente pareció meditar algo.

– ok, no es totalmente indestructible – todos miraron a Tyson sin entender – puede ser destruido en batalla, siempre y cuando sea un monstruo normal el que lo ataque – clarificó.

– ya veo, es bueno saberlo – incluso así, no hay muchos monstruos normales que puedan alcanzar tantos puntos, a excepción de cartas legendarias como el _Dragón Blanco de Ojos Azules _– bueno, termino mi turno –

– ¡robo! –

**Tyson – Mano: 1**

Miró la carta sin una expresión clara, para luego colocarla.

– termino – y en ese momento, Tempest regresó a la mano de Bastion.

– ¿en serio? – a Syrus le costaba creer que Tyson dejaría así sin más su turno.

– debe tener algo planeado, digo, no creo que dejara a su dragón en modo de ataque por haberse olvidado – Jaden decidió defender al Ra disconforme.

– parece que tu habilidad alcanzó su límite – Bastion no estaba del todo convencido de sus propias palabras, la carta boca debajo de Tyson lo tenía intrigado y algo dudoso. Pero no podía quedarse toda la tarde pensando – ¡robo! –

**Bastion – Mano: 2**

– _por favor, no ataques, por lo que más quieras no ataques _– internamente, el usuario del dragón de fusión estaba muy preocupado, y ni siquiera sabía el por qué.

¿qué le pasaba? No entendía.

¿por qué no quería que atacara? Si lo hacía, él ganaba gracias a su carta boca abajo: _Fantasmas del Pasado_, que reduciría la fuerza de Tempest a 0.

Todo era tan simple… pero no, el no quería eso.

¿por qué?

¿por qué no querría la victori-…?

– bien, retiraré del cementerio a _Bebé Dragón _y _Búho Cazador_ para- – Bastion tuvo que interrumpirse al ver cómo los hologramas se desvanecían.

– ¿¡qué!? – gritaron los slifers cuando vieron eso.

– ¿Tyson? – Bastion miró extrañado a su amigo, notando como este tenía la cabeza agacha mientras su mano derecha parecía estar presionando un botón de su disco de duelos.

– ya está, ganaste, me rindo – dijo con un tono de voz neutro, volviendo a sorprender a los presentes.

– ¿puedo saber el motivo? – el pelo prolijo preguntó entrecerrando los ojos.

– … – se quedó callado unos segundos, antes de responder – perdí el interés en este duelo – y tras decir eso, se marchó del lugar, dejando tras de sí a cuatro estudiantes preocupados.

* * *

Cerró la puerta tras de sí, y lanzó su disco de duelos hacia su escritorio.

Se hubiera reído de la ironía de haber hecho exactamente las mismas acciones que la noche anterior, de no ser por su humor actual.

Se sentó en su cama y respiró, al principio con cierta velocidad, pero luego fue relajándose poco a poco.

Fue entonces que pudo notar cómo una de sus manos temblaba, por lo que usó la otra para detenerla.

– mierda… – murmuró.

Imágenes pasaban por su cabeza.

Bastion atacando y activando su trampa…

_El Primero de los Dragones _destruyendo a _Tempest, Señor Dragón de las Tormentas_…

Los Life Points de Bastion bajando hasta 0…

.

.

.

Y Bastion desapareciendo en un destello de luz.

Esas imágenes bombardeaban su cabeza, y lo hicieron renunciar a ese duelo.

– esto no es como antes de venir… – comentó para sí mismo.

Fue entonces que oyó a alguien golpeando la puerta de su habitación.

Chasqueó la lengua, no estaba de humor para recibir a nadie.

– Tyson – reconoció la voz al otro lado de la puerta, era precisamente su oponente.

Justo con quien no quería hablar en estos momentos.

– sé que estás Tyson, nuestros compañeros de dormitorio me dijeron que te vieron subir – volvió a decir Bastion desde el otro lado de la puerta.

– _malditos habladores _– pensó con frustración.

Rindiéndose al ver que el pelo prolijo no se iría, fue hacia la puerta y la abrió.

– tenemos que hablar – fue lo primero que dijo el Ra intelectual.

– como quieras – respondió simplemente.

Ambos entraron, Tyson regresó a su lugar sentado en su cama, mientras Bastion se colocó en la silla que estaba en el escritorio.

– ¿y bien? – preguntó el Ra erudito.

– "¿y bien?" – repitió fingiendo no entender la pregunta.

– ¿qué fue lo que pasó al final del duelo? – fue más específico.

– ya te lo dije: perdí el interés – repitió su excusa, que no tardó en ser refutada.

– ambos sabemos que eso no es verdad – Tyson sólo bufó en respuesta.

Silencio fue lo único que quedó tras esa declaración.

Bastion sólo pudo ponerse a pensar en qué le ocurría a su amigo. Dejando de lado el gran ego que tenía, era un sujeto agradable.

No entendía por qué dejaría un duelo inconclu-

– ¿esto tiene algo que ver con el incidente en el dormitorio abandonado? – preguntó de golpe, habiendo llegado a esa conclusión tras ese silencio.

Ver a su amigo tensarse ante la mención de ese suceso fue toda la respuesta que necesitó.

– ¿quieres explicarme qué ocurrió? – solicitó más que preguntar.

– no hay nada que decir – fue su respuesta, pero continuó antes de que el Ra erudito dijese algo – me escuchaste cuando conté lo ocurrido frente a los profesores ¿verdad? Te aseguro que no omití nada – eso lo dejó unos segundos pensativo.

– tú… – recordó entonces cuando lo había visto temblar, al principio había pensado que fue su imaginación, pero parece que no lo había sido.

– en nuestro duelo recordé lo ocurrido, incluso si intentaba ignorarlo no podía – miró a su amigo – y luego me llegaron imágenes – llevó una mano a su cara – imágenes de ti en esa situación, desapareciendo como aquel sujeto… y yo siendo el culpable – nuevamente, el silencio reinó.

Ahora lo entendía, su amigo había sufrido un trauma debido a ese evento en el dormitorio. Había abandonado el duelo por temor a que se repitiera.

Incluso si no había evidencia alguna de que ese sería el resultado, el miedo seguía.

Miedo.

Eso era lo que lo llevó a tomar esa decisión.

Un temor del que, probablemente, ni siquiera era consciente hasta más avanzado el duelo.

Nunca hubiera sugerido o aceptado un duelo de no ser así.

– ya veo – fue todo lo que pudo decir.

¿qué más podía hacer? Sólo decirle que lo superara no era opción, más aún si él no tenía idea del cómo podía sentirse tras eso.

Un duelo donde tu vida está en juego.

Pero tampoco podía dejar a su amigo como está ahora.

– Tyson ¿sentiste los ataques de mis monstruos? – preguntó.

– ¿de qué estás hablando? –

– si los ataques te causaron dolor – aclaró.

– … – pareció pensarlo un poco, y Bastion iba a darle todo el tiempo que necesitara – no – finalmente respondió.

– ¿pudiste sentir que tus puntos bajaban? – se puso a preguntar lo mismo que Tyson recalcó cuando Jaden le preguntó sobre el sujeto que enfrentó.

– … no –

– ¿los monstruos te parecieron reales? –

– ¿cuál es tu punto? – el Ra disconforme del uniforme devolvió la pregunta.

– si el duelo no fue como aquel ¿por qué pensaste que terminaría así? – supo que su pregunta tuvo efecto al notar cómo los ojos de su amigo se abrían.

Pero nuevamente, sólo silencio hubo en el lugar.

Miró a su compañero, a lo que este pareció decidir que el suelo era más interesante de ver.

En ningún momento pareció tener intenciones de responder.

Ya fuera porque no quería, o porque… no sabía.

Viendo que no podría lograr más por el momento, se levantó de la silla y se dirigió hasta la puerta.

– sólo recuerda Tyson, los duelos en la academia no son como el que libraste en ese dormitorio – fueron sus palabras antes de cerrar la puerta tras de sí.

El silencio reinó en la habitación por un rato.

– para ti es fácil decirlo – murmuró – tú nunca tuviste esa experiencia –

Aún si no lo admitía, sabía que Bastion tenía razón, los duelos con otros estudiantes nunca serían como aquel.

Pero muy en el fondo de su mente, se había plantado una semilla de miedo, un miedo a arrebatar otra vida.

– carajo – maldijo, en estos momentos parecía ser la única acción que lo ayudaba a desquitarse – creo que mejor pasaré unos días sin duelos, o alguna que otra semana... – decidió – no hay exámenes pronto, así que cualquier otro duelo al que me desafíen puedo negarme – en su mente tenía mucho sentido.

Pero no contaba con el mensaje que llegaría a su PDA.

– ¿y esto? – tomó el ítem y miró su buzón, para luego leer el contenido del mensaje.

Sus ojos se abrieron al terminar de leer.

"se le informa que en dos días tendrá lugar su duelo de castigo por haber ingresado al dormitorio abandonado"

* * *

**Tachán, nuevo cap de _Generación X_, mostrando el "resultado" del duelo, y el cómo el suceso del dormitorio abandonado terminó afectando a Tyson.**

**Sinceramente es algo que siempre me confundió en YuGiOh, a pesar de que los personajes derrotan a sus oponentes en "duelos de las sombras", estos nunca se ponen a pensar en que está asesinando a alguien. Lo más parecido (en GX) fue cuando Jaden/Judai empezó a actuar seriamente, pero era para que a sus amigos no les pasase nada, nunca por no querer lastimar a su oponente (y luego llega "Kaibaman" para decirle que se relaje), además que él nunca se da cuenta de que asesinó a Titán.**

**Quice dar un nuevo enfoque a los duelos de las sombrar (y sus derivados), porque no hay que olvidar que los personajes siguen siendo jóvenes ¿y tienen idea de cómo se siente uno al quitar una vida por primera vez? (yo no, y por eso quiero saber si me quedó bien cuando lo escribí).**

**Ahora, con respecto al "duelo de castigo" siendo en 2 días. Sé que no es el lapso de tiempo real en el anime, pero tengo algo planeado para ese evento, y necesito que sea un poco antes, ya verá el por qué.**

**Bueno, sin más para agregar, comenten, opinen, etc; que eso me anima para escribir.**

**Hasta la próxima.**


End file.
